Ghost Katesperer
by Solealuna
Summary: Depuis quelques temps j'ai découvert que je peux entrer en contact avec les morts. Avec l'aide de Castle j'essaye de les guider vers la lumière. Pour vous raconter mon histoire, je dois vous raconter les leurs. Crossover Ghost Whisperer. M pour le chap 14
1. Prologue

''Je m'appelle Kate Beckett. Je suis fiancée, j'habite dans la grande ville de New York et je suis lieutenante de police. Ma vie pourrait être comme les autres, mais depuis quelque temps, j'ai découvert que je peux entrer en contact avec les morts. Des esprits errants comme disait mon père. Ceux qui ne sont pas passés de l'autre côté car ils ont encore des affaires à régler avec les vivants, et qui viennent me demander de l'aide.

Pour vous raconter mon histoire, je dois vous raconter les leurs.''


	2. Ghost or not Ghost ?

**Voici une histoire que j'ai écrit pendant tout l'été, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous de suite que je n'ai pas aimé la longueur de mes chapitre, certains sont court, certains longs, désolée d'avance.**

La première fois que je me suis rendue compte de mon don, c'était il y a de ça 1 an. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, le 19 mai.

Comme tous les matins, mon réveil sonna et me réveilla à exactement six heures. Je grognais et restais quelques minutes au lit avant la deuxième sonnerie. Cette fois ci, je me levais du lit et, après m'être étirée, j'étais partie me préparer un bon café. Et oui, j'étais, et je suis encore, d'ailleurs, totalement accro à cet arôme amer de caféine. Même si j'en buvait avec modération, je ne pouvait pas passer une journée sans, au moins, deux tasses de café.

Ma première tasse avalée, je rinçai mon Mug dans l'évier et partis prendre une bonne douche.

Le poste de radio dans la salle de bains m'indiqua que en premier lieu, la température était plus que raisonnable pour éviter le pull à manches longues, et ensuite, que Mika avait écrit un nouveau single en français, que la station s'empressa de diffuser. J'avais appris le français dans ma jeunesse, et même si j'étais un peu rouillée, je compris la chanson et je l'adorais aussitôt.

Je sortis de la douche et éteins le poste, avant de m'habiller d'un débardeur bleu, d'un pantacourt de couleur brune pour ensuite mettre mes chaussures à talons et m'attacher les cheveux en une queue de cheval serrée.

Je pris ma voiture mais pour une fois, je n'allumai pas la radio, l'air de la chanson de Mika encore dans la tête.

_Elle me dit : tu deviendra milliardaire, _

_t'auras de quoi être fier, _

_ne finit pas comme ton père.._

_Elle me dit, qu'est ce qu'il y a t'as l'air coincé,_

_t'es défoncé ou t'es gay,_

_tu finiras comme ton frère..._

_Elle me dit, elle me dit fais ta vie, fais cque tu veux tant pis, _

_un jour tu comprendras, un jour tu t'en voudras,_

_Elle me dit t'es trop nul, sors un peu de ta bulle_

_Tu fais n'importe quoi, on dirais que t'aimes ça._

Ça a toujours été comme ça. Quand j'entendais une chanson qui me plaisait, je l'apprenais par cœur, l'enregistrais sur mon Mp3, et je l'écoutais en boucle. Et celle là n'échappa pas à la règle.

J'arrivai donc le sourire aux lèvres au poste de police, saluai mon équipe d'un geste de la main et je m'installai à mon bureau, pour commencer ma journée.

Je travaillais à fignoler un rapport d'enquête quand mon téléphone sonna. Sur le moment je pariais avec moi même que ça allais être une enquête.

-Beckett.

-Lieutenant Beckett, ici l'Agent Mac Allister, de la patrouille 12. Nous venons de trouver un corps dans la forêt de Burdey.

-Où exactement ?

-Cent mètres après l'entrée nord.

-Très bien nous arrivons.

Je raccrochai et informai Ryan et Esposito qu'on avait une affaire. Ils se levèrent d'un seul mouvement, et prirent leur armes et leurs insignes. Pendant ce temps, j'appuyais sur la touche raccourci numéro un, qui appela de suite Castle. Une sonnerie puis deux et j'entendis une petite voix ensommeillée au bout du fil.

-Moui ?

Je ne lui avouerais jamais, même pas aujourd'hui, mais à cet instant, j'ai souris et je m'étais dit qu'il était craquant quand il était mal réveillé.

-Debout marmotte, un corps a été retrouvé.

-Bonjour à vous aussi Lieutenant de mon cœur.

-Bonjour Writerboy...Vous avez cinq minutes pour vous habillez, votre appartement est sur le chemin, je passe vous prendre.

-Merchi...à tout' suite.

Je raccrochais en souriant, espérant qu'il ne se rendorme pas. Je pris ma voiture alors que Ryan et Esposito allaient dans la leur, et je pris la route de l'appartement de Castle.

J'eus à peine le temps de me garer qu'il sortait déjà de l'immeuble, les yeux à moitié clos, et une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Il avait revêtu un jean bleu, ce que je voyais rarement chez lui, et une chemise blanche relevée jusqu'aux coudes. Il entra et s'assit sur le siège passager. Je démarrai et m'engageai dans la circulation.

-Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

-Un corps retrouvé dans la forêt de Burley. Je n'en sais pas plus...Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Il avait sortit un peigne portatif de sa poche de jean et utilisait le miroir sur le pare soleil pour se coiffer.

-Ça se voit non ? Je me coiffe. Vous m'avez laissé cinq minutes donc maintenant, je rattrape.

-Vous voulez pas non plus qu'on s'arrête boire le café vu que vous n'avez pas eut le temps ?

-C'est si gentiment demandé avec plaisir !

-Dans vos rêves Castle. Vous connaissez le mot ''professionnalisme'' ?

Il mit un doigt sur son menton et le tapota trois coup avant de dire d'une voix se voulant lasse.

-Oui vaguement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et me re-concentrai sur la route. Pour me calmer, je commençai à fredonner l'air de ''Elle me dit''. Je voulais être discrète mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon partenaire connaisse la chanson et ne commence à dire les paroles.

-_Elle me dit : Regarde un peu tes amis, qu'est qu'ils vont faire de leurs vies, y a de quoi se foutre en l'air_..Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez Mika ?

-Je...je l'ai entendu ce matin et elle m'a bien plut. Et vous ? Vous êtes fan ?

-Non. Je suis le père d'une fan. C'est pire.

Je ne put m'empêcher de rire et d'imaginer Alexis qui faisait écouter ça à son père.

-Vous parlez bien français.

-Merci. Mais quand on fait des tournées internationales et qu'on arrive en France, il vaut mieux savoir comment demander un _croissant_...

Je lui souris et je tournai à gauche pour arriver à l'entrée de la forêt. Nous descendîmes de la voiture pour rejoindre les gars. Les gens étaient rassemblés contre les barrière de sécurité surement pour voir ce qui se passait. Nous nous frayâmes un chemin parmi eux et Castle souleva le cordon pour me laisser passer. Gentleman. Alors que je commençai à m'éloigner vers le corps, je ne senti pas Castle me suivre. Et quand je me retournai, je vis Castle dans une discussion agitée avec le vigile. Je tendit l'oreille pour entendre la fin.

-...Elle s'occupe de ses fesses et vous, vous vous occupez de la foule !

Si j'avais bien comprit, ce qui arrive très souvent, le garde m'avait reluqué...et Castle m'avait défendue. Je souris en voyant qu'il avait utilisé une réplique de ''Heat Wave''. Cet homme me surprendra toujours. Il arriva à ma hauteur, le regard penaud et je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire devant lui. Son regard bleu fondit dans le mien et je me sentis perdre pied, mais heureusement, la voix de Esposito coupa court à notre échange.

-Lanie vient d'arriver !

En effet, ma meilleure amie sortait tout juste de sa morgue mobile comme s'amusait à l'appeler Richard. Le regard chocolat que lança Esposito à Lanie me fit sourire. Je le voyais bien l'imaginer en train de descendre au ralenti, remettant ses cheveux dans le vert, comme le ferait un amoureux transi. Lanie lui sourit et s'avança vers moi.

-Alors chérie, quoi de neuf ?

-Un corps pour toi ma chère.

-Youpi..

Je souris et nous suivîmes l'agent pour qu'il nous montre le corps. J'analysai la scène, cherchant à m'imprégner de chaque détails. Le corps était sur le ventre, face contre terre, une tache sanglante au milieu du dos.

-Lanie, alors ?

-Je pense que le coup de poignard a était fatal. Il n'y a aucune autre blessure.

-Heure de la mort ?

-Avec la température du foie, je dirais entre 23h et 4h du matin. Je serais plus précise quand je l'aurais examiné dans mon labo.

-Très bien.

Je notais les informations et me tournai vers Ryan.

-Une idée sur l'identité de la victime ?

Je vis alors que Ryan avait le porte feuille de la victime dans sa main et qu'il lisait.

-Bryan Claver...45 ans, né dans le Missouri...

J'entendis une branche craquer et je me retournai rapidement. Il y avait un homme derrière l'arbre. Surement un civil qui jouait les curieux.

-Monsieur vous n'avez pas à être ici.

L'homme ne bougea pas pour autant. Pas d'un pouce. J'allais de nouveau lui dire de partir mais Castle me coupa.

-À qui vous parlez Beckett ?

-Et bien à l'homme qui est là...

Je lui montrais du doigt l'endroit où l'homme se trouvait, mais quand je vis son haussement de sourcils je regardai à mon tour, et je vis que l'homme avait disparut.

-Était là...Il a dut partir.

Castle haussa les épaules et se retourna vers Ryan. Je me retournais moi aussi vers l'arbre et je revis l'ombre de la personne que je venais entrevoir. Cette fois ci, je m'avançais pour être à sa hauteur, et le convaincre de partir en sortant les menottes si nécessaire.

-Monsieur pour la dernière fois...

J'arrivais derrière l'arbre et l'homme avait de nouveau disparut. Je me passais une main sur le front, un peu perdue. Je me retournai et tombai nez à nez avec lui, ce qui me fit lâcher un petit cri de surprise. Je me ressaisis et le foudroya du regard. L'homme était assez grand, les cheveux blancs comme la neige, et portait un costume trois pièces. Il avait une petite cicatrice sur le haut de la bouche. Et bizarrement, il me faisait penser à quelqu'un.

-Monsieur, vous devez partir sinon...

-Vous me voyez ?

Je haussais un sourcil surprise de la question.

-Quelle question, bien sûr que je vous vois.

-Personne ne me voit...sauf vous.

Ça y est, j'étais encore tombée sur un malade.

-Très drôle alors maintenant vous devez partir sinon je vous envoie en garde à vue.

-Aidez moi. Il faut l'arrêter.

Là, je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter. Que voulait il ?

-Arrêter qui ?

-Celui qui a demandé qu'on me tue.

-Quelqu'un veut vous tuer ?

-Il l'a déjà fait.

D'accord, il se foutait de ma gueule. Si si, je vous assure. Je ris puis mon sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à un regard noir.

-Monsieur je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, j'ai un meurtre à résoudre.

-C'est le mien que vous devez résoudre.

-Bon quel est votre nom ?

-Charles Grant.

Je relevais les yeux vers lui et l'observai un moment. Charles Grant...Ce nom me disait quelque chose...

-Alors écoutez moi bien, Charles Grant...J'ai ici un homme qui est mort d'un coup de couteau dans le dos, alors je n'ai pas le temps de...

Une soudaine rafale de vent m'arriva dessus et je regrettais de ne pas avoir prit une petite veste. La ravale ne s'arrêtait pas et quand je relevais le visage vers l'homme qui prétendait être Grant, je vis son regard bleu devenir noir.

-Écoutez bien...J'ai été tué et je demande réparation sinon, je rend justice moi même ! EST CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ?

Une nouvelle rafale arriva et je dut fermer les yeux. Mais quand je les rouvrit, l'homme avait disparut. J'entendis Castle arriver derrière moi.

-Kate ça va ?

Il ne m'appelait Kate que lorsqu'il était inquiet pour moi, et ça, je le savais mieux que personne.

-Ce..ça va, j'ai juste..était surprise par les rafales de vent.

-Quelles rafales ? Il n'y a pas un souffle d'air ici.

Je relevais les yeux vers lui pour voir son ironie, mais non il était sérieux. Pourquoi avais je sentit un vent à décorner un bœuf sans que mon ami ne le ressente, à seulement quelques mètres de moi ?

-Kate, vous êtes sure que...

-Oui ça va ! Retournons voir les autres.

J'essayais de cacher mon trouble, mais je savais que Castle remettrait le sujet sur le tapis tôt, ou tard. Quand je revins au niveau du corps, il était sur le dos et prêt a être emmener. D'un coup j'eus comme une absence. J'entendis la voix de l'homme et vis quelques scènes. Je voyais une jeune femme rousse, un sourire aux lèvres qui marchait à ses côtés.

-Kate ?

Je sentis alors la main de Castle sur mon épaule et je clignai des yeux pour sortir de mes pensées. Je me rendis compte alors que le corps venait d'être enlevé et que je fixai le vide.

-Kate, vous êtes toute pale.. .

-Ça va... Ça va j'ai juste eut une absence...

Je le vis lever les sourcils puis finalement il ouvrit la marche pour aller jusqu'à la voiture. Je pris ma place au volant et j'attendis que Castle s'assit à mes côtés. Nous partîmes vers le commissariat, et le trajet se passa dans le silence pour mon plus grand bonheur. Nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot, et la tension était à son comble. Je sentais le regard de Castle sur moi à un intervalle régulier, mais il respecta le silence.

Nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur et j'appuyais sur le bouton de l'étage. Nos regards se croisèrent un instant, et je me sentais observée, comme si son regard entrait en moi et m'analysait. Quand les portes allaient s'ouvrir, rougissante, j'avais baissé les yeux et j'étais sortie.

-Alors quoi de neuf les gars ?

-La victime est un grand commerçant sur le terrain international. Il s'est fait connaître par la vente de tasse personnalisées Mug's Shop.

-Oui je connais, il fait vraiment de belles tasses.

-Nous avons appeler sa femme, elle arrive d'ici quelques temps..

-Et son frère arrive demain il est à Phœnix.

-Alors demain, vous avez un coupable et vous pourrez vous occuper de moi.

Je me retournais précipitamment et vit l'homme du parc. Je me penchais vers Castle, pour lui montrer l'homme.

-Castle, l'homme du parc, il est là...

Castle se retourna et quand je me retournai à mon tour, je ne vit rien. Comme si l'homme avait disparut en une poignée de secondes.

-Il était là...

Si ça se trouve je devenais folle. Quelqu'un m'avait mit un hallucinogène dans le café il n'y a pas d'autres explications...Castle me regardait, inquiet. Super, il pensait lui aussi que j'étais

folle.

-Excusez moi j'ai besoin de me rafraichir.

Je courut alors vers les toilettes des dames pour m'y enfermer. J'arrivai devant le miroir et me mouillai le visage. Peut être que j'avais attrapé une insolation...Je faillis crier quand je vis le reflet de l'homme dans le miroir. Je me retournai vivement

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Pourquoi vous me suivez ? Pourquoi personne ne vous vois ?

-Je vous l'ai dit. Mais vous ne me croyez pas...

-Je n'ai jamais crut aux fantômes, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je commencerais.

-Vous devriez...Je suis mort, et vous vous me voyez...Bizarre hein ?

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

-Que vous coffriez le salaud qui voulait ma mort !

-Alors laissez moi tranquille.

-Non. Parce que la vérité n'est pas là ou on croit.

-On trouve toujours le coupable !C'est pas vous qui allez m'apprendre mon métier, aussi étrange soyez vous.

Les portes des cabines de toilettes claquèrent les unes après les autres et les lumières clignotèrent.

-Fermez la et vengez moi !

-Alors dites moi qui vous a tué !

-Celui qui m'a tué n'est pas important. Seul celui qui l'a forcé est important.

Et sous mes yeux, il s'évapora, comme un songe. Les jambes flageolantes, je me laissais tomber par terre, tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Je n'avais pas rêver, il venait de disparaître. De disparaître...Comme un fantôme. Oh Dieu...Je voyais les fantômes.


	3. Attaque d'un autre type

**Merci pour tous les coms que vous m'avez laissé ! Ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir alors voici la suite ; )**

Je me rappelai alors que les autres m'attendaient alors je me levai, j'inspirai un long moment et quand les battements de mon cœur furent calmés, je sortis des toilettes. Les gars étaient devant le tableau blanc, où trônait la photo du corps, les photos de la scène de crime, et les constatations écrites de Lanie au marqueur bleu, que je m'empressais de lire.

-''Il n'y a pas eut de luttes, le tueur est arrivé par derrière et l'a pris pas surprise.''...Y a t il eut vol Ryan ?

-Peut être...Il y a encore seulement 4$ en billets...

-Des suggestions ?

Castle fut le premier à lever la main, comme à l'école et à dire son opinion.

-Y a deux solutions...Le porte feuille était à côté du corps, donc on a pioché dedans...Soit l'homme était seul et quelqu'un d'inconnu le tue pour piquer son porte feuille mais voyant qu'il n'y a rien à part à peine quelques dollars et il s'en va..Soit il était avec une connaissance, et cette personne le tue pour récupérer...

-Quelque chose de précis...

-Et il ou elle prend l'argent...

-Pour faire croire à un vol banal...

-Cherche à trouver ce qui manque...

-Et nous aurons peut être un coupable.

Castle et moi finissions toujours les phrases de l'autre, c'était devenu notre moyen de mieux travailler. Je jetai un regard à nos collègues, et comme d'habitude, ces derniers souriaient comme s'ils nous avaient pris sur le fait. Je les foudroyai du regard et entendit l'ascenseur, donc je me retournai pour voir une femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'années, habillée d'une robe bleue à froufrous, qui, d'après mon estimation, devait couter plusieurs centaines de dollars. Ses talons étaient d'une hauteur vertigineuse, mais malgré ça, je restai plus grande d'une dizaine de centimètres.

-Mme Calver ?

-Oui c'est moi. On ne m'a rien dit au téléphone que se passe t il ?

On distinguait un fort accent anglais, et je me mordit fortement l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. Je lui fit signe de me suivre dans la salle d'à côté. Castle me suivit et quand je m'assis, il prit place à mes côtés, alors que la femme s'installait devant nous.

-Alors ?

-Je suis désolée...Mais nous avons retrouvé votre mari mort.

-OH non ! Mon dieu

Des grosses larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, on aurait dit un personnage de manga...Ou...Oui, voilà on aurait dit Hamtaro, le petit hamster de dessin animé, quand il pleure.

Elle pleurait bruyamment, et je lui tendis un mouchoir pour qu'elle essuie son visage. Quand ses pleurs ont cessé, je recommence à lui parler.

-Je suis désolée, mais nous devons vous posez quelques questions.

-Bien sur...Allez y.

Je hochais la tête et prit mon petit carnet pour marquer ce qu'elle allait me dire.

-Depuis combien de temps connaissez vous Mr Calver ?

-Cela fait 5 ans. Nous nous sommes mariés en juillet de l'année dernière.

-Savez si quelqu'un avait des raisons de lui en vouloir ?

-Non...non je ne vois pas tout le monde l'aimait !

-Même au travail ? demanda Castle

-Il...ne me parle pas souvent du travail...Je sais juste qu'il a eut un contrat important, c'est là qu'il m'a offert cette robe...Vous vous rendez compte ? Mille dollars, il savait comment me faire plaisir...

Je dus me retenir pour ne pas faire de commentaire. Mille dollars pour une robe ? J'avais déjà du mal a réunir cette somme à la fin du mois...Je détestais les riches. Je sais ce que vous vous dites, Castle est riche. Mais lui, il n'est pas comme cette femme qui dit le prix de ses fringues, ou qui dépense des sommes folles pour des bêtises. Je repris les questions.

-Nous pensons qu'on lui a prit quelque chose dans son porte feuille. Sauriez vous s'il mettait quelque chose de particulier ?

-Il avait toujours un peu de liquide, un peu comme tout le monde, ses cartes de crédit, et des cartes de présence.

-C'est à dire ?

-Vous savez, quand on est dans le milieu riche, notre avocat nous a conseillé d'avoir une carte qui nous permet de prouver que nous étions à des soirées avec de riches personnalités.

-Vous vous rendez compte Beckett ? Ils sont obligés d'aller voir un avocat pour voir du monde !

La plaisanterie de Castle tomba à point je m'apprêtais à lui sauter à la gorge. Je me tournai pour le foudroyer du regard, mais au lieu de ça, je lui souris discrètement. Pas assez pour que Miss ''Je suis riche'' ne le voit mais assez pour que mon Writerboy le voit. Il me rendit le sourire et se retourna vers Mme Calver.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, je suis dans une situation économique plus que convenable e si je veux aller à des fêtes, il me suffit d'aller voir mon ami le maire, ou même, j'appelle Beckett ici présente, et je peux vous dire, qu'on s'éclate comme des bêtes !

Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes. J'avais l'habitude de ses sous entendus, mais pas devant la famille d'un défunt ! Il fit une moue boudeuse et je dus attendre que Mme Calver se soit remise de cette ''agression verbale''.

-Où étiez vous cette nuit entre 23h et 4h ?

-Vous pensez que c'est moi ?

-Mme, je me dois de poser cette question.

-J'étais à la maison, et je me suis couchée vers minuit.

-Quelqu'un pourrait le confirmer ?

-Oui, j'ai appelé notre majordome pour qu'il me donne mes comprimé pour dormir.

-Très bien, nous irons vérifier ça. Merci d'être venue, nous vous contactons dès que avons du nouveau.

-Merci.

Elle se leva, levant la tête pour avoir l'air digne, et quitta la salle. Nous nous levâmes à sa suite et quand elle fut dans l'ascenseur, je ne pus plus me retenir.

-Mais quelle pouffe !

J'entendis le rire de Castle derrière moi et quand je me retournai, il riait aux éclats. Ryan et Esposito ne semblaient pas comprendre.

-Je crois que vous exagérez Beckett !

-Attendez, vous rigolez Castle ? Vous avez vu comme elle me prenait de haut ? Elle qui fait un mètre trente les bras levés...Tout ça parce que madame a épousé un homme riche.

Castle me sourit, et je rougis quelque peu de m'être laisser emporter. Il s'approcha de moi et me glissa à l'oreille.

-Elle a beau avoir du fric, elle ne vous arrive pas à la cheville.

Je rougis un peu plus et tourna la tête pour éviter qu'il ne le voit.

L'après midi passa lentement. Nous avions appelé la boite de Mr Calver et l'interlocuteur avait demandé un mandat pour répondre aux questions. Le mandat sera libéré demain, et nous irons là bas. En attendant nous ne pouvons rien faire. C'est pour ça qu'a 19h, j'avais convié tout le monde à rentrer chez lui.

Quand je rentrais chez moi, je posai mon ma veste sur le porte manteau et je décidai d'aller prendre une douche. Mais mes projets furent annulé en une seconde quand je vis l'homme devant mon canapé.

-Vous ne semblez pas pressée de trouver mon assassin !

La fenêtre claqua. J'étais complément pétrifiée.

-Ce n'est pas ça... Écoutez, il faut me laisser du temps !

-Si vous avez ce don de me voir, c'est pour m'aider !

-Mais je n'ai pas de don ! Vous êtes le premier fantôme que je vois !

-ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS FOUTRE DE MOI !

À cet instant, je crut que le plancher tremblait. Des livres volèrent et atterrirent sur le mur derrière moi. Je lâchai un petit cri.

-Mais comment voulez vous que je trouve qui vous a tué !

-Demandez à mon fils ! Mon corps a été enterré sur la plaine de Stinfill.

Je comprenais rien de ce qu'il me disait. Avant que je ne puisse comprendre, je vis un meuble de la cuisine bouger. Un tiroir s'ouvrit et un couteau en sortit. Je devins blanche et je me saisis de mon portable. Le couteau arriva sur mon bras et je criais de douleur. Alors que je mettais ma main sur la blessure sanglante, , une fourchette prit la relève. J'appuyai avec force sur le n1. La photo de Castle s'afficha, et je sentis les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Un verre se brisa sur mon bras et je criai à nouveau. Des petites coupures se firent à côté de ma grosse blessure causé par le couteau? alors que je tombais au sol. Des couverts partirent dans tout les sens alors que j'essayais de les éviter, sans pouvoir me lever du sol. Ce fut à ce moment là que Castle décrocha.

-Oui Beckett !

-Castle !

Un autre cri m'échappa, ainsi qu'un autre sanglot. Le fantôme envoya valser ma table basse. J'entendis la voix inquiète de Castle à l'autre bout du fil.

-Kate qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Venez, Castle...Jvous en prie.

Des verres et des couverts arrivèrent sur moi en même temps et je sautai pour les éviter. Je regardai le fantôme qui s'avança alors que les ustensiles de cuisine continuaient à voyager dans les airs je ne saurait dire s'il m'a fait ça pendant des secondes des minutes, ou même des heures, je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps.

-Vous devriez interroger mon fils.

-Mais qui c'est !

-Vous le savez mieux que vous ne le croyez.

J'entendis un choc dans ma porte d'entrée et le fantôme disparut. Ma porte craqua et je vis Castle entrer avec fracas, il regarda autour de lui et finalement, quand il me vit, il courut vers moi et me prit dans les bras. Je sanglotais lamentablement dans le creux de son épaule, et quand il demanda si ça allait, je fus prise d'une série de tremblements.

-Ça va Kate, je suis là, plus personne ne peux vous faire du mal. Je suis là. _Always_


	4. Charles Grant

Le silence prit sa place dans la salle, quand Castle remarqua ma blessure au bras.

-Merde, vous saignez Kate.

Il se leva me gardant contre lui et m'emmena dans ma salle de bains. Il me fit m'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et chercha de l'alcool dans la pharmacie, qu'il trouva au bout de quelques secondes et la disposa sur un coton. Il prit une pince à épiler et enleva les petits morceaux de verre. Je retins un petit souffle de douleur. Il prit le coton et le plaça doucement, lavant ma plaie. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sérieux depuis qu'on se connaissait. Je prit une inspiration et commença la conversation.

-Comment vous avez fait pour arriver si vite ?

-Je passais dans le coin.

Je sut quelques mois après qu'il avait eut un mauvais pressentiment et que c'était pour ça qu'il était dans mon quartier. Et je remerciai le ciel de lui avoir donner cette intuition

-Merci...

-_Always_. Mais qui vous a fait ça Kate ?

Je soufflai et le regardai intensément et prit une bande pour mettre sur mon bras et l'empêcher de saigner, puis je me levai.

-Venez je vais vous expliquer.

Il hocha la tête et se leva à ma suite pour me suivre jusqu'au canapé. Nous nous assîmes, je pris une grand inspiration, et me lança.

-Promettez moi de ne pas me prendre pour une folle.

Castle haussa un sourcil puis finalement hocha la tête. Son regard me rassura et je prit une grande inspiration.

-C'est un fantôme.

-Que quoi ?

-Je vous promets...Il était sur la scène de crime, dans le commissariat, il m'a même suivit dans les toilettes...Il fait claquer les porte et...Les couverts étaient envoyés sur moi par...ensorcellement. Je sais que ça peut paraître fou mais...

-Je vous crois. Vous êtes beaucoup trop rationnelle pour ne pas avoir utilisé toute les possibilités avant d'envisager celle ci.

-Merci.

-Mais vous le connaissez ? Pourquoi il vous en veut ?

-Il...veut que je retrouve son assassin...Il me menace pour que je trouve qui l'a tué...Enfin..

-Quoi ?

-Un moment, il m'a dit, que celui qui l'a tué n'était pas important, que c'était le commanditaire qui était important...

-Il vous a dit son nom ?

-Grant. Charles Grant.

Je sentis Castle se crisper à mes cotés et je tournai la tête pour voir son visage. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et ses yeux étaient devenu ternes. Je mis ma main sur son épaule et je le sentis sursauter.

-Castle, vous le connaissiez ?

-Non. Mais il a gâché ma vie.

-Quoi ?

-C'est mon père.

**Je sais, ce chapitre est court mais vous avez compris pourquoi je m'arrête là non ? pour les com's bien sur ! Laissez des com's gros bisous !**


	5. Visions

**Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Je posterais un autre chapitre demain, si j'ai des com's. Quoi ? Moi faire du chantage ? Mais non voyons...**

**Merci à fandebones, Castle38, Sarah d'Emeraude, Kalham03, bisounours1998, sonia et Dety**

Je me figeai à cette information. Le père de Castle...voilà ou j'avais déjà entendu ce nom. Je retirai ma main de son épaule, sous le choc.

-Vo...Votre père...Castle je suis désolée...

-Hey vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, et vu que c'est devenu un fantôme, c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça arrivera.

-Castle...Il est dangereux, il peut s'en prendre à vous

-Qu'il essaye ! Écoutez je vais rester avec vous cette nuit au cas où il reviendrai

J'allais répliquer que c'était hors de question, mais il m coupa en levant l'index devant ma bouche.

-Et ce n'est pas négociable. Bon on va manger vous avez quoi a manger ?

Je ne put m'empêcher de rire, on aurait dit un enfant. Avant que je n'ai eut le temps de répondre, il avait déjà la tête dans mon frigo et en faisait mentalement l'inventaire. Il en ressorti avec un bocal d'olives, un gros bloc de parmesan et des boulettes de viande des restes de mon dernier repas.

-Bon et bien on va se faire des pâtes façon Belle et le Clochard.

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais un sourire me trahit. J'aimais quand il faisait tout pour me faire sourire. Je vis les débris de verre et les couverts sur le plancher du salon et quand je me baissai pour les ramasser, Rick me stoppa.

-Laisse, je vais m'en occuper. Pourquoi tu n'irai pas te prendre une douche, histoire de laver ta blessure.

-Bonne idée.

-Prends ton temps.

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour prendre des affaires de rechange. Je renonçai à l'idée de me rhabiller et lança mon dépourvu sur mon Tee shirt de nuit et un short noir. Je me déshabillai dans la salle de bains après avoir verrouiller la porte. J'entrai dans ma cabine de douche, et je grimaçai quand les premières gouttes d'eau tombèrent sur ma plaie. Je repensais aux paroles de Castle...

Il m'a tutoyé. Il lui était déjà arrivé de m'appeler Kate, mais jamais nous n'avions franchit la ligne du vouvoiement. Peut être parce que maintenant, avec toute cette histoire, fallait il mieux laisser de côté tout le protocole. Il m'a de suite crut, je pensai qu'il allait se moquer de moi, mais il n'en a rien fait. Il m'a sauvé la vie. J'ouvrai les yeux et vit une ombre derrière le rideau de douche.

-Castle ? C'est toi ?

-Plutôt son père.

Je me retournai vivement et le vis seulement à quelques centimètres de moi. Je criai et cachai ma nudité de mes bras.

-Sortez d'ici !

-Allons, là on peut parler !

-Aller vous en !

Je pleurai une nouvelle fois, je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation, il devait partir.

Puis d'un coup, tout partit en fumée. Je me suis retrouvée dans un appartement que je ne connaissais pas. Je revis à nouveau la jeune femme rousse que j'avais vu avant. Elle regardait par terre puis Charles Grant rentra. Elle releva la tête et lui sourit timidement. Ils s'embrassèrent, comme si je n'étais pas là. Ils ne me voyaient pas, j'étais totalement extérieure à la scène. La femme rompit le baiser et regarda son compagnon.

_-J'ai quelque chose à te dire._

_-Vas y._

_-Je suis enceinte._

L'homme resta de marbre pendant quelques instants avant de devenir comme fou.

_-Enceinte ? Mais tu es malade ou quoi ma pauvre ! Non tu peux pas !_

_-Je suis désolée mais c'est vrai !_

_-Mais attends tu ne vas pas le garder ?_

La femme leva ses yeux verts vers lui et le foudroya du regard.

_-Bien sur que je vais le garder !_

_-Martha sois un peu sérieuse, comment tu vas faire avec tes auditions ? Tu n'auras jamais le temps de t'occuper de lui !_

Martha...Mon dieu, c'était Martha plus jeune...Enceinte de Rick...

_-Je m'en fiche. Je garde le bébé._

_-Alors écoute moi bien. C'est le bébé, ou c'est moi !_

Martha et moi ouvrons la bouche en même temps. Quel beau connard ! Alors elle le poussa et lui cracha au visage.

_-Alors casse toi ! Casse toi !_

Il resta coi quelques instants avant de la traiter de salope et de partir de sa vie. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et pleura.

D'un coup je revins dans la douche. Désorientée je criai à nouveau et m'empêtrai dans le rideau qui se cassa. Je tombai à terre et me cognai la tête contre le carrelage. J'entendis un gros bruit et la voix de Castle retendit dans mes oreilles.

-Kate ? Kate réponds moi...Jten prie...

J'ouvris peu à peu les yeux et vit le visage de Castle au dessus de moi. Ses yeux brillaient et quand il vit que je revenais, il soupira de soulagement.

-Bon sang si tu savais comme tu m'a fais peur...Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux et grimaçais sous la douleur d'une bosse. Je remarquais alors que j'étais nue

-Castle...Sors...Je suis...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas...Tu es cachée par le rideau de douche...Je vais t'aider...

Il se plaça derrière moi et me pris par les épaules pour m'aider à me relever. Je gardais convulsivement le rideau dans mes mains pour ne pas qu'il me voit nue. Quand j'arrivai à me mettre debout, il me demanda d'une voix douce.

-Tu as besoin d'aide pour t'habiller ?

-Non...Non merci.

-Tu m'appelle si tu as le moindre problème Ok ?

-Ok.

Je le remerciai d'un regard, et il referma comme il pouvait la porte qu'il avait défoncé quelques minutes plus tôt. Je m'habillai vite, aveuglée par la peur qu'il revienne. Je revins dans la cuisine et vit Castle devant la casserole de pâtes. Il se retourna en m'entendant arriver et me proposa de m'installer sur une chaise. Je m'assis et il s'assit à mes côtés.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Je baissai les yeux et pris une grande inspiration.

-Il était dans la douche avec moi...Il m'a dit que là, on pourrait parler...Et d'un coup, c'était comme si j'avais une vision.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a montrer ?

-J'ai...J'ai vu Martha...quand elle lui a dit qu'elle était enceinte de toi.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, et je le vis prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se tourne vers moi.

-Il a dit quoi ?

-Qu'elle devait choisir entre le bébé et lui...

Castle ouvrit en grands la bouche, et puis il fronça les sourcils pour laisser échapper un

-Connard...

-Castle...Il faut que je trouve qui l'a tué... il ne me laissera pas tranquille sinon...

-D'accord. Mais je viens avec toi.

-Castle..Je

-Non je viens avec toi. C'est mon père, j'ai le droit de savoir, et puis ensuite, je veux te protéger...

J'allais à nouveau lui dire non, mais son regard me stoppa. Il était larmoyant et je savais qu'il avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas me battre seule contre un fantôme, qui plus est le père de Rick.

-Ok.

-Super, et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

-Il m'a dit que on corps à été enterré sur la plaine de Stinfill. Je dois aller voir...Et..il faudra tôt ou tard que j'interroge Martha.

-Je comprends.

-Mais il faut aussi que j'aille voir mon père. Il a peut être des explications..sur mon don.

Une sonnerie coupa notre discussion. Les pâtes étaient prêtes. Castle se leva et coup le feu avant de prendre deux assiettes et de les remplir de nourriture. Je n'avais pas très faim, mais je me forçais,je n'avais rien avalé depuis ce matin. Les pâtes étaient délicieuses et je lui fis le compliment. Il me remercia et engloutit une grosse fourchette de pâtes. Le repas se passa dans le silence jusqu'à ce que je pose une question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

-Tu as remarquer qu'on se tutoyait ?

-Oui. Je pensais juste que comme on est pas au travail et que ce qu'on fait n'a rien a voir avec le contrat, le vouvoiement n'était plus d'actualité..Mais si ça te gène...je peux arrêter.

-Non non, ça ne me gêne pas.

-Tant mieux.

Il me sourit et je me sentit perdre de l'assurance devant l'intensité de ses yeux bleus. Gênée, je me dirigeai vers mon frigo.

-Une glace ça te dit ? Cerise ou Vanille ?

_-Cherries of course !_

Je levai les yeux au ciel et sortit le pot de glace puis deux petites cuillères. Il me remercia et plongea la cuillère dans la glace. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement avant que Castle ne pose une question, la bouche pleine.

-Du ba baire quoi fou lenguete ?

-Avale Castle je comprends rien.

-Je disais: Tu vas faire quoi pour l'enquête ?

-Je n'avais pas penser à ça. Tu crois que Montgomery acceptera de donner l'enquête à quelqu'un d'autre ? **(NdA oui il y a encore Montgomery, tant que je n'ai pas plus d'informations sur la nouvelle commissaire, je garde mon préféré !)**

-Je pense que oui. Il comprendra.

-Mais qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? Je vais quand même pas lui dire ''Salut Montgomery, voilà, je viens de découvrir que j'ai le don de voir les fantômes, et il en a un qui veut que je trouve qui l'a tué, je peux avoir des vacances'' ?

Castle me regarda un moment avant de sourire et de me dire sur un ton rieur.

-C'est sur que si tu lui dis ça, il va te donner de longues vacances !

Je boudai et lui fit tomber sa cuillère par terre. Il regarda la cuillère puis remonta les yeux vers moi, je ris, on avait l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Sans prévenir il attrapa ma cuillère et prit son contenu. Je criai de surprise avant d'essayer de la récupérer en riant, mais il la tenait prisonnière dans sa bouche et bougeait la tête de gaucher à droite. Au bout d'un moment j'abandonnai, retenant un bâillement. Malgré ma discrétion, Castle vit que je commençait à avoir sommeil, et il retira sa cuillère de sa bouche pour me parler.

-Tu ferai mieux d'aller te coucher. Je vais ranger et je dormirai sur le canapé.

Je le regardai un moment. J'avais un peu peur de dormir toute seule, avec ce fantôme. Alors, je pris une grande inspiration et lui demandai d'une voix timide.

-Castle... Ça te dérangerait...si je te demandais de dormir avec moi ?

J'avais bien une légère inquiétude à l'idée de dormir avec lui, mais je ne voulais pas que l'homme revienne. Toute mon angoisse s'envola quand je vis son sourire prendre place sur son visage.

-Bien sur que non Lieutenant. Avec plaisir.

Je lui souris et rangeai la glace dans le réfrigérateur. Mais au moment ou j'allais parler, il me demanda d'une voix timide.

-Euh...Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires...Mais...Est ce que Motocycle boy risque de rentrer ?

Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il...

-Nous avons rompus il y a un mois.

Castle ouvrit de grands yeux, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Oui, j'avais quitté Josh, je n'en pouvait plus. Royce avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas continuer cette relation alors qu'a chaque fois qu'on faisait quelque chose je me disais ''If only''. Josh avait comprit qu'il n'était pas le bon. Mais ce qu'il avait comprit avant moi. C'était que le lien qui nous unissait Castle et moi était beaucoup plus puissant qu'une simple amitié. Je revins sur le canapé

-Je suis désolé...

-Ne le soyez pas. C'est moi qui l'ai quitté. Ça ne marchait pas.

Il hocha la tête, et je comprit qu'il me soutiendrai dans mon choix. La tension monta d'un cran, et le sentant, il voulut détendre l'atmosphère.

-Et maintenant, tu veux me mettre dans ton lit...Je peux comprendre.

Je ris et lui envoyai un coussin du canapé avant de me lever pour repartir dans la salle de bains.

-Je suis fatiguée Castle. Je vais me brosser les dents et j'irais me coucher.

-D'accord, tu as une brosse à dent à me prêter ?

-Oui je dois avoir ça.

Il se leva et et partit à ma suite. Je lui passai une brosse à dent encore dans son emballage, et il la recouvrit de mon dentifrice. Trois minutes plus tard, nous sommes allés dans ma chambre. Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, je dis en riant.

-Je prends le côté gauche !

-Celui du cœur.

Je laissai mes yeux se levaient pour soupirer d'un ton lassé, et je pris place sous les draps blancs. Castle repartit dans la salle de bains et je l'entendis parler au téléphone. Je compris alors qu'il parlait à Alexis et je m'en voulut de les avoir séparés, même pour une nuit. Je le vis ressortir quelques minutes plus tard. Il était torse nu et avait gardé son jean mais l'avait remonté en short/pantacourt, plus agréable pour dormir. Je forçais mes yeux à regarder autre chose que son corps devant moi, mais c'était impossible. Je me demandais comment un écrivain qui passait ses journées derrière un écran d'ordinateur pouvait être aussi bien bâti. Il ne remarqua pas mon trouble et s'installa à mes côtés, pour s'allonger et s'étirer. Je vis alors un énorme bleu sur son épaule.

-Comment as tu eut ce bleu ?

-Tu sais, j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de défoncer deux portes en même pas une heure...

-Je suis désolée, tu veux que je te mette quelque chose ?

-Non c'est bon, la douleur est passée.

Il éteignit la lumière de la lampe de chevet et s'installa sur le ventre, entourant l'oreiller de ses bras.

-Bonne nuit Kate.

-Bonne nuit Castle.

J'enfouis à mon tour le nez dans mon oreiller, et je fermai les yeux. J'attendis quelques instants avant de l'appeler.

-Castle ?

-Hum ?

Il tourna sa tête vers moi et je captai un instant le regard bleu qu'il me lançait, et je dus me retenir pour ne pas m'approcher pour l'embrasser. Je le regardai quelques secondes avant de lui dire, mon regard dans le sien.

-Merci.

Il me sourit et enfouit son nez dans l'oreiller, rouvrit les yeux pour me lancer un

-_Always_.

Il finit par fermer les yeux et je put voir un sourire envahir son visage. Je souris à mon tour, et gardant mon visage tourné vers lui, je fermai les yeux à mon tour, et trouvai le sommeil très vite.

**La suite bientôt mais maintenant, allez voir le bouton bleu en dessous, il a quelque chose de magique allez voir..**


	6. Fears and Kiss

**Merci beaucoup pour tous vos com's ! ils sont vraiment géniaux ! voici une suite, qui j'espère vous plaira. C'est pour me déculpabiliser que e ne commence les cours que vendredi..**

**Merci à ma jumelle cosmique, Sarah d'Emeraude, fandebones, Castle38, julie et Mag13**

J'entendis des coups de feu. Vraiment très proches de l'endroit où j'étais. J'ouvris les yeux et vit alors que je n'étais plus dans ma chambre. J'étais dans une sorte de ferme, et je vis deux hommes s'avancer dans ma direction. De peur de me faire repérer, je me glissait derrière une botte de foin et continua à regarder la scène. Je reconnus le père de Castle, suivit par un autre homme, un peu plus jeune que lui.

-Pourquoi tu m'a fait venir là Peterson ?

L'homme ne répondit pas. À la place, il sortit une arme de sa poche et la pointa vers lui.

-Oh oh à quoi tu joues là ?

-Je suis désolé...

-Qu'est ce que tu fous putain ?

-Il a ma femme...Elle est enceinte, je dois la retrouver...

-Qui ça il ?

-Il m'a demandé de te tuer.

-Peterson ! Si tu dois me tuer regarde moi dans les yeux !

L'homme hésita puis leva le regard vers lui. Sa main tremblait mais finalement, sans prévenir, il tira, touchant l'homme en plein milieu de la poitrine. Grant cria et tomba, inerte sur le sol. L'homme se nommant Peterson essuya la sueur sur son front et pleura lamentablement.

-Je suis désolé mon ami...

Il prit le corps et partit derrière la grange. Je le suivis, et vit qu'il l'enterrait. Il écrivit dans la terre ''R.I.P, Grant 1951-2011''. L'homme releva la tête vers moi et me fixa.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, et je me retrouvai dans mon lit. Je sentis quelque chose de chaud sur mon ventre. Désorientée je remarquai alors que Castle m'entourait de ses bras, collé à mon dos, l'une de ses mains sur mon ventre. Nous avions bougé inconsciemment et nous nous trouvâmes au milieu du lit. Je le sentis bouger à mon mouvement de sursaut, et il se réveilla doucement. Il grogna et je sentis alors son souffle chaud dans mon cou et en frissonnai. Je relevai les yeux, regardaI le réveil qui indiquait 5h35. Il allait sonner dans un peu plus d'un quart d'heure et alors, je vis l'homme devant le lit.

-C'est Peterson que vous voulez que je trouve ?

-Non. J'ai bien vu qu'il n'avait pas le choix...Je veux que vous trouviez qui lui a demandé de me tuer.

-Kate ?

Castle venait de se réveiller et continuait de me serrer contre lui, comme s'il n'avait pas conscience de notre position. Il ouvrit les yeux et m'interrogea du regard.

-Il est là.

-Où ?

Il se redressa et raffermit sa prise sur moi. Je regardai à nouveau l'homme devant nous.

-Juste au pied du lit.

-Alors écoute moi bien ! T'as beau être mon père et un fantôme, si tu touche Kate, je te jure que je trouverai le moyen de te faire souffrir c'est clair ?

-Ne vous faites pas je ne vais plus vous faire de mal. Je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler..et puis maintenant je vois combien mon fils tiens à vous alors je ne peux rien faire. Je suis désolé.

Castle regardait partout autour de lui, et ne semblait pas avoir entendu.

-Castle...Il m'a promis de ne plus m'agresser.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Lieutenant, j'aimerai que vous alliez chez moi...Que vous disiez à ma famille ce qui s'est passé. Et que je vous la présentiez à Richard.

-D'accord je le ferais.

-Merci.

Et après ce dernier mot, il disparut, me laissant avec Castle. Il se retourna vers moi, l'air effaré.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Il m'a encore envoyé une vision...Je l'ai vu mourir.

-Qui l'a tué ?

-A priori, c'était un ami, qui avait été forcé. Peterson.

-Tu vas aller le voir ?

-Oui...Mais ton père m'a demandé autre chose.

-Quoi ?

-Il veut...il veut que tu vois sa famille.

-Sa fa...? Non je ne peux pas.

-Castle...

-Kate, je ne peux pas. Je vais voir une femme qui a eut ce que ma mère n'a pas eut. Je vais même peut être voir que j'ai des demis frères et sœurs !

Il se mit sur le dos et regarda le plafond. Je soupirai et vint me coller à lui. Ce comportement ne me ressemblait, mais à cet instant, je m'en fichais. Je mis ma main dans son cou pour qu'il me regarde.

-Castle...Nous allons découvrir qui a tué ton père. Je vais devoir aller trouver mon père pour lui parler...Peut être que tu trouvera les réponses à tes questions...Et que je trouverai les miennes. Mais j'ai besoin de toi. Et moi, je serais là pour toi. _Always_.

Il me regarda quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir. Finalement il leva sa main vers mon visage et caressa mes cheveux un instant avant de dire d'une petite voix.

-D'accord. Tu en a fait tellement pour moi, je peux faire ça pour toi. On ira.

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Je remarquai que sa main était toujours dans mes cheveux, et quand je croisai son regard, j'eus du mal à m'en défaire. Je vis son visage s'approcher vers le mien , et sans trop comprendre, je sentis le mien faire la même chose. Sa main fit une légère pression sur ma tête, pour faire en sorte que je me rapproche. Nos visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres et nos respirations respectives devinrent saccadées. Il s'approchait lentement de moi, comme s'il me prévenait, pour que je l'arrête si je ne voulais pas vraiment ce qui allait arriver. Mais même si je voulais me retirer, je n'y arrivais pas, comme si un lien indestructible s'était tissé entre nos deux bouches. J'étais sous son emprise et avant que je ne puisse penser convenablement, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Le simple contact m'électrocuta, je sentis une onde de choc se balader dans mes veines, pour arriver à mon cœur pour qu'il fasse un arrêt cardiaque. Il mouvait lentement sa bouche contre la mienne, caressant mes cheveux d'une main pendant que l'autre restait sur ma hanche. Il semblait hésiter à aller plus loin, mais envieuse de plus, j'avais entrouvert mes lèvres laissant nos langues se retrouver. Ce baiser me rappela celui que nous avions échangé quelques mois plus tôt, lors de la diversion, sauf qu'il était beaucoup plus doux, beaucoup plus tendre et aimant.

Il approfondit le baiser, qui gagna en intensité. Je le sentis se mettre peu à peu sur moi, et moi, au lieu de le repousser, je m'accrochais à son cou, pour qu'il vienne vers moi. Toute ma raison semblait être partie en vacances et je ne dis rien lorsqu'une main de Castle passa sous mon haut. La sensation de sa main sur ma peau me fit gémir contre sa bouche, quand soudain, le réveil sonna.

Cette sonnerie brisa l'instant et nous nous séparâmes à la recherche d'air. Nos regards se croisèrent, et ce fut désolée, que je rompis l'étreinte. J'arrêtai la sonnerie et me levai du lit précipitamment, sous le regard blessé de Castle.

-Kate...

-Je...je vais faire du café.

Et comme d'habitude, je fuyais. Je n'arrivais jamais à faire face à mes émotions, surtout avec Castle. Bien sur, le baiser que nous avions échangé avec Castle était de loin..Le plus beau que j'ai jamais vécut...Et le regard blessé qu'il m'avait lancé...Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Bien sur que je voulais être avec lui, je n'avais plus aucun doute là dessus, mais peut être n'était ce pas le bon moment. Je me mis devant ma cafetière et la réglai pour cinq tasses. J'en aurais besoin. Je devais parler à Rick pour qu'il ne croit que je pensais que c'était un erreur. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il avait revêtu sa chemise mais il ne l'avait pas boutonner.

-Castle...

-Non Kate. J'ai compris. Je ne te forcerais pas.

-Mais.

-Tu penses que c'est une erreur et je comprends. Tu viens de sortir d'une relation et...

Je me précipitai sur lui et prit son cou entre mes mains pour l'embrasser, coupant sa réplique. Comment voulait il que j'en place une s'il ne faisait que parler ? Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants puis sentant que je bougeait les lèvres, il répondit au baiser, m'entourant de ses gros bras. Le baiser était presque violent, impatient, frustré, presque désespéré, comme si une fièvre nous avait envahit. Le baiser dura quelques secondes avant que je ne me dégage de son emprise. Je me pinçai les lèvres, un peu honteuse, passa une main dans mes cheveux pour reprendre mes esprits et relevai finalement les yeux vers lui.

-Rick...je ne pense pas que ce soit une erreur. Ça devait arriver. Et je ne regrette pas. C'est juste que...J'ai eut peur sur le coup, je n'ai pas l'habitude...de ressentir ça.

-Tu ne regrettes pas ?

-Non. Mais...je pense qu'on devrait peut être...attendre un peu que toute cette histoire soit réglée..pour...envisager...

-un Nous. J'ai compris.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Comment pourrais je ?

Je lui souris, voyant toute la sincérité dans son regard bleu. Il était heureux, je le voyais, ce fut ainsi que je compris que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Je me rapprochais de lui, et encerclai sa taille de mes bras avant de joindre mes mains dans son dos. Je collai ma tête à sa poitrine, sentant battre son cœur comme jamais. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants mais finalement, il m'entoura à son tour de ses gros bras et posa son menton sur le sommet de mon crane. À cet instant, j'étais bien, j'étais vivante.

**Alors ? Quelles sont vos impressions ? Je veux des com'z s'il vous plait. **

**Recevoir des coms me procure autant de bonheur que lorsqu'on me dit qu'un prof est absent.**


	7. Crêpe aux pommes et vacances

**Merci à tous et toutes ! Je vous adore toutes ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! ça me fait plaisir de savoir que vous aimez !**

**Merci à fandebones, Castle38, julie, bisounours1998, castlebeckett siempre, fabi4410, Mag13, Sarah d'Émeraude et Madoka ayu.**

** Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux(se) alors je vous remercie énormément.**

Nous restâmes une bonne minute comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant que la cafetière sifflante ne brise le charme. Castle et moi échangeâmes un regard avant de se séparer. Je nous pris deux tasses quand je vis qu'il fouillait une nouvelle fois dans mon frigo.

-Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?

-De quoi faire des crêpes.

-Non Rick, on a pas le temps de faire des crêpes, on doit aller au commissariat pour demander mes vacances.

-Kate, même si on se presse, je dois passer chez moi me changer. Tu imagines la tête de Ryan et Esposito si on arrive ensemble et moi avec les vêtements de la veille ?

-Oui tu as raison. Bon je vais prendre une douche tu n'as qu'a faire la pâte pendant ce temps.

-Oui chef !

Je souris et je bus mon café en le regardant chercher dans tous les placards, pour finalement trouver la farine, un œuf, le lait le sucre et...une pomme ? Rick vit mon interrogation et fit semblant de cacher les ingrédients.

-Regarde pas c'est ma recette secrète.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de poser ma tasse et de partir dans la salle de bains. Sentant son regard sur moi, j'accentuai mes mouvements de hanches, j'entendis un objet tomber au sol et Rick me lancer un ''Tease !'' d'admiration. Je ris et m'enfermai dans la salle d'eau avec mes habits de rechange. Je pris ma douche rapidement, me parfumant de mon gel douche Cerise, et quand je sortis, une délicieuse odeur arriva dans mes narines. Je vis alors Castle concentré sur la poêle chauffante et je le vis couper le feu et mettre dans une grande assiette une épaisse crêpe.

-Dis moi, elle est énorme ta crêpe !

-Y a des morceaux de pommes dedans.

Je m'installai à table, il coupa la crêpe en deux et en mit une part dans une assiette qu'il me servit majestueusement en passant derrière moi. Il stoppa son geste et je le sentit sourire contre mes cheveux. Puis il me dit d'un voix sensuelle qui me fit frissonner.

-You smell like cherries.

Je lui souris et piqua dans mon assiette pour manger. C'était délicieux et quand il vit que j'avais tout finit, il m'annonça qu'il en ferait plus souvent. La vaisselle faite et nos dents lavées, nous prîmes la direction du loft des Castle.

Castle ouvrit la porte et nous vîmes Alexis en train de boire son jus d'orange en lisant le journal, alors que sa grand mère buvait son café en lisant son script.

-Salut la compagnie.

Les deux femmes rousses levèrent la tête dans notre direction et nous envoyèrent un sourire.

-Enfin te voilà rentrer ! Bonjour Lieutenant, alors qu'avez vous fait de mon fils...

-Euh je..

-Je vous taquine Lieutenant. Entrez, vous voulez un café ?

-Oui pourquoi pas ? Merci.

-Je vais me doucher et me changer.

La voix de Rick me tira de mes pensées, et au moment où il commençait à monter les escaliers, je l'empêchais d'aller plus loin.

-Ri...Castle attends.

Il s'arrêta d'un coup et se tourna vers moi. Au pied de l'escalier, je lui fis signe de la main de s'approcher. Il avança vers moi jusqu'à ce que nos deux visages ne soient séparés que par quelques centimètres. Il me chuchota sous un ton de secret.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je dois parler avec Martha. Est ce que je t'attends ?

Je ne me sentais pas de faire l'interrogatoire seule. J'étais inquiète. Castle sembla le comprendre car il mit la main sur mon épaule et me chuchota.

-Commence. Je fais le plus vite possible, promis.

Je hochai la tête et le laissa repartir vers le premier étage. Je me tournai ensuite vers les deux femmes de sa vie qui me regardaient bizarrement. Alexis finit par me dire que mon café était prêt.

-Merci.

-Kate ? Pourquoi Papa a passer la nuit chez toi ? Il n'a pas voulut me le dire.

Devais je lui parler de mon don ? Alexis était une fille très mature et j'eus du mal à croire qu'elle pouvait croire aux fantômes. Mais elle le devait. Et puis c'était la famille de Castle. Je pris une grande inspiration et ma lança.

-Je dois vous parler...à toutes les deux. Quelque chose d'important.

-Vous m'inquiétez détective...Parlez !

-Et bien voilà...Hier, nous avons trouver un corps dans la forêt de Burdey. Un riche commerçant connue dan la vente internationale de tasses...Bon, et j'ai vu quelqu'un apparaitre et disparaître. Je pensais qu'il était rapide ou je ne sais quelle bêtise...Je vous promets que je ne vous raconte pas de blagues...Il est venu chez moi.

-Il vous a suivit chez vous ? C'est pour ça que tu as appelé Papa ?

-Pas seulement...Je...C'était un fantôme.

Le silence se fit dans la cuisine pendant plus d'une minute et je baissais les yeux, gênée d'être au centre des regards. Finalement, quand je relevais les yeux, Alexis s'approcha de moi et mit sa main sur mon épaule.

-Moi je te crois. Tu ne ment pas et puis si tu dis ça, c'est que tu as dut vérifier si c'était un fantôme.

Je lui souris, la remerciant silencieusement. Je me tournais vers Martha qui me dévisageait encore. Elle finit par dire, à mon plus grand soulagement.

-Je vous crois. J'ai lu un article il y a des années sur certaine Melinda Gordon; qui avait aidé beaucoup de gens qui étaient hantés.

-C'était la première fois ?

-Oui.

-Et c'était le fantôme de qui ?

À cet instant, j'entendis Castle redescendre des escaliers, en train de boutonner une nouvelle chemise, cette fois ci bleu clair. J'adorais cette chemise, elle faisait ressortir ses yeux. Peut être s'en était il aperçut. Il s'approcha de moi et mit sa main sur la mienne. Ce contact me donna un frisson.

-Tu leur a dit ?

-J'allais leur dire qui c'était...

-Tu veux que je le fasses ?

-S'il te plait.

Il s'assit à mes côtés sans lâcher ma main et se tourna vers sa mère.

-Mère...C'était le fantôme de Charles Grant.

Le visage de Martha se décomposa et si je ne la connaissais pas, j'aurais crut qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil. Finalement elle parvint à dire, d'une voix tremblante..

-C'est...Oh Dieu, impossible !

-Pourtant si Mère.

-Qui c'est Charles Grant ?

Alexis ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait et son père lui expliqua.

-C'est ton grand père Alexis.

-Mon grand père ? Ton père ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit ?

-Il m'a demandé de trouver qui voulait sa mort. On a forcer un ami à l'abattre comme un chien. Il m'a aussi montré...Comment il avait réagit quand vous lui avez dit que vous étiez enceinte de Castle.

-Alors vous aviez bien vu que c'était un...

-Beau connard. Oui. Mais je dois découvrir qui a demandé sa mort. Il est mort il y a moins d'une semaine. Je vais aller là bas.

-Et je viens avec elle.

-Avez vous des idées sur qui voulait le tuer ?

-Beaucoup de personnes. Quand on a rompu...Il avait des dettes et il jouait les parieur illégaux. Je ne sais pas s'il a continué...

-Je vous tiendrez au courant Martha. Je dois juste voir mon père avant de m'engager dans cette enquête. J'ai besoin de savoir d'où vient ce don.

-Je comprends.

-Kate, viens avec moi, je vais préparer mes affaires.

-Oui j'arrive.

Je savais pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi pour préparer ses affaires mais je le suivit. Dans les escaliers, il me prit la main pour m'amener un peu plus vite dans sa chambre. Quand nous arrivâmes dans sa chambre, il me demanda.

-Tu devrais appeler ton père. Pour le prévenir.

-Même si on part à midi, on arrivera en milieu d'après midi et on devra dormir là bas.

-Il n'est pas à New York ?

-Non, il est dans notre maison secondaire.

-Oh. je vais enfin rencontrer Papa Beckett.

-Si tu ne veux pas que ce soit la dernière personne que tu rencontrera évite de l'appeler comme ça.

-Euh comment je dois m'habiller ?

-Tu rigoles ?

-Non, je suis très sérieux.

-Habille toi comme d'habitude. Je vais l'appeler de suite.

-Je prends pour combien de jours ?

-Au moins deux ou trois.

-Chef, oui chef !

-Et arrête de m'appeler chef !

-Oui ch...Beckett.

-T'as tout compris.

Je souris et pris mon portable alors qu'il fouillait dans ses placard. Une tonalité puis deux et mon père répondit.

-Hey Kate. Comment va ma fille ?

-Ça va pas trop mal Papa...Mais il faut que je te vois.

-Euh Bien sur...Tu viens quand ?

J'allais répondre quand Castle me fit un signe pour attirer mon attention. Il me montra ensuite une chemise violette et une autre bleu foncé presque noire. Je désignai du doigt la bleue et le vit sourire, avant de répondre à mon père.

-Et bien on va essayer de partir avant midi, on arrivera en milieu d'après midi.

-On ?

-Euh...oui j'amène quelqu'un. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non bien sur que non. Bon d'accord, je vais préparer ta chambre. Je t'attends, a tout à l'heure.

-À tout à l'heure Papa.

Je raccrochai et vit Rick qui essayait de fermer son sac au bord de la cassure.

-Euh...tu as compris quand j'ai dit ''deux trois jours'' ?

-Ba quoi ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel et m'avançai vers son sac. J'enlevai une chemise et un pantalon, pour ensuite le refermer convenablement. Il me regarda en souriant, je me demandai pourquoi, mais il partit dans la salle de bains avant que je ne puisse lui demander pourquoi. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, avec une brosse à dents et une bouteille de gel douche. Il les mit dans la poche extérieure de son sac et le mit sur son épaule. Il me prit la main et nous nous descendîmes les marches des escaliers. Je me rendis compte que cela devenait une habitude. Arrivés en bas, nous embrassâmes Martha et Alexis. Elles nous firent promettre d'être prudents, et Castle promit d'appeler Alexis dès qu'il arrivait chez mon père. Nous prîmes la voiture pour nous rendre au commissariat.

À peine arrivée, je me dirigeai vivement vers le bureau de Montgomery, alors que Castle allait voir les gars. Mon chef me salua et me demanda d'entrer.

-Vous avez quelque chose à me dire Beckett ?

-Hum oui Monsieur...En fait, j'aurais besoin de quelques jours de vacances.

-En pleine enquête ?

-Oui je sais que ce n'est pas professionnel, mais j'en ai vraiment besoin.

-Des problème familiaux ?

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre sur le coup. Famille...Est ce que cela voulait dire que Castle faisait partit de ma famille ? Je jetai un coup d'œil discret dans sa direction, le voyant rire aux éclats avec Esposito, alors que Ryan semblait bouder. Je me retournai vers Montgomery pour lui répondre.

-Oui.

-Très bien. Combien voulez vous de jours de repos ?

-Trois ou Quatre, au grand maximum. Et comme après c'est dimanche.

-Très bien Beckett, reposez vous bien.

-Et pour l'enquête...

-Ne vous en faites pas, Ryan et Esposito sauront quoi faire. Je les préviendrai dès que vous partirez. Vous vous chargerez de Castle ?

-Castle sait que je pars.

-Très bien. À Lundi donc ?

-À Lundi. Merci Monsieur.

Je sortis du bureau et vit un signe de tête à Castle. Il me rendit le geste et salua les gars avant de me suivre jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Quand les portes furent fermées, je me tournai vers lui.

-Je dois passer chez moi prendre mes affaires et nous pourrons prendre la route.

-On en a pour combien de temps ?

-Au moins quatre heures.

-Je te propose que tu me guide pendant les deux premières heures, et ensuite tu prends le volant. Ça te va ?

-Super. Tu m'attends dans la voiture, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Ok.

Je me garai devant mon immeuble, et montai jusqu'à mon appartement. Je pris trois hauts, deux pantalons, et des sous vêtements. Je pris ensuite une tenue pour dormir, un short et un débardeur et je passai dans la salle de bains. Je pris mon gel douche et au moment où j'allais prendre ma brosse à dent, je vis celle que j'avais donné à Castle. Les deux brosses se croisaient, comme si un couple vivait ici. Je me rendis compte que jamais je n'avais atteins cette phase avec un homme. Je vis que même si notre relation ''amoureuse'' débutait, nous avions fait plus de choses en une nuit que je n'aie fait avec Josh en six mois. Je chassai ses idées de ma tête et pris mes brosses à dents et à cheveux, puis je fermai mon appartement à clé pour rejoindre Castle.

Il était installé derrière le volant, et je le voyais bouger la tête comme s'il écoutait du Rock. Et effectivement, quand j'ouvris la portière, des airs de hard m'arrivèrent aux oreilles. Quand me vit, il baissa le son de moitié et me sourit , penaud.

-Désolé.

-Je n'ai rien contre le Rock mais, pas au dessus de 200 décibels.

-Non mais c'était juste cette chanson. Je vais changer.

Il mis la station 100.8, et une autre musique envahit la voiture. Il alluma le contact et entra dans la circulation.

-Tu dois partir par la sortie sud et après tu vas direction Clinbrown.

-D'accord.

Alors que nous allions vers la sortie de la ville, une musique que j'adorai passa et je commençai à chanter Closer to the edge.

-I don't remember a moment I tried to forget, I lost myself, it's better not say, now I'm closer to the edge.

Je sentis le regard de mon partenaire sur moi, et je rougis mais continuai de chanter. Le refrain arriva.

-No, I not saying I'm sorry, one day, maybe we met again ! -No, I not saying I'm sorry, one day, maybe we met again ! No no no no !

Quand la musique fut terminée je souris et laissa mon regard croiser celui de Castle. Et ce qu'il me dit à cet instant, resta graver dans ma mémoire à jamais.

-Tu es vraiment parfaite.

Je me tournai vers lui mais son regard était déjà revenu sur la route. Nous continuâmes à chanter et à discuter tout le long du voyage, jusqu'à notre arrivée dans l'allée de mon père.

Laissez moi des com's je suis accro à ça c'est aussi fort qu'une promo pur une nouvelle saison...

Venez me voir dans le quartier de Bones, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir ! Laissez moi vos avis !


	8. Daddy

**J'aimerais tous et toeus vous remercier infiniment pour tous els com's que vous me laissez, pour toutes les gentillesses et les fous rire que je ùe prends seule%e**

**Merci à castlebeckett siempre, Castle38, fandebones, Sarah d'Emeraude, sonia, Madoka ayu et bisounours1998.**

-Bon il est 16h30, il doit être là.

-J'ai promis à Alexis de l'appeler.

Il sortit son portable tout en sortant de la voiture. Nous allâmes vers le coffre pour prendre nos sac.

-Oui Alexis. C'est ton vieux père. Oui je viens d'arriver.

Je pris mon sac alors qu'il prenait le sien. À cet instant je vis mon père ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Je fis un signe à Castle.

-Oui, bon je dois te laisser. Promis je te tiens au courant. Je t'aime aussi.

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et me suivit alors que je m'avançai bras ouverts vers mon père. Il me prit dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres. Ça faisait du bien de le voir.

-Ah ma fille chérie. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

-Super. Un peu bouchée à la sortie de la ville mais super.

Il se tourna alors vers Castle qui arrivait à notre hauteur.

-Oh, vous, vous n'êtes pas Josh c'est ça ?

Je vis Castle grimacer à la comparaison et je me mis en charge de nous débarrasser du malentendu.

-Euh non Papa...Ce n'est pas Josh. Je te présente Richard Castle, mon partenaire. Rick, je te présente mon père, Jim Beckett.

Castle sourit à mon père et lui tendit la main. Mon père se confondit en excuse et serra sa main en souriant.

-C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin Mr Castle, ma fille m'a tellement parlé de vous.

-Vraiment ?

En disant ça, il m'avait jeté un regard amusé, auquel j'avais répondu par un regard noir dont j'avais le secret. Je pense qu'il a voulut se rattraper car il a ajouté.

-C'est un plaisir aussi, elle m'a très souvent parlé de vous, et que du bien je vous assure.

-J'espère bien ! Mais je vous en prie entrez.

Nous entrâmes, mon père en tête et Castle fermant la marche, dans la maison. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, mais elle n'avait pas changé du tout.

-Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas déposer vos affaires dans la chambre ? Je te fais un café Katie ?

-À ton avis ?

-Oui question idiote. Et vous Mr Castle ?

-Ça ne serait pas de refus monsieur Beckett. Merci.

Nous montâmes à l'étage et je montrait la chambre que j'utilisais quand je venais. Un grand lit trônait en son centre, une armoire était en face et des rideaux bruns étaient accroché pour laisser entrer la lumière. Je posai mes affaires sur le lit alors que Castle en faisait autant.

-Superbe chambre !

-Merci. C'est moi qui l'ai choisit.

-On va dormir ensemble cette nuit ?

-Oui. Mon père n'a préparé qu'une chambre. Ça ne te gênes pas ?

-En aucune manière. Allez descendons rejoindre ton père.

Nous rejoignîmes mon père qui nous attendait dans la cuisine, trois tasses fumantes devant lui. Nous nous installâmes en souriant et mon père engagea la discussion.

-Mais alors, que devient Josh ?

-Nous avons rompus il y a un mois.

-oh...Je suis désolé ma chérie.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas triste. Ce n'était pas le bon.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas me le présenter ?

-Entre autre. Mais arrêtons de parler de lui.

-Oui tu as raison. Parlons de vous. Je savais pas que vous étiez ensemble. Mais je m'en doutais, vu comme elle me parlait de vous. Ça fait combien de temps ?

Castle et mois restâmes quelques secondes la bouche ouverte, sans dire un mot. Que dire ? Que nous nous étions juste embrasser deux fois ? Bon trois si on compte la diversion...Que nous ne savions pas si nous étions un couple ou pas ? Alors que Castle allait parler je le coupai en disant rapidement

-On est pas un couple Papa.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon partenaire et je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles. Son visage s'était fermé, et il avait froncé les sourcils. Je l'avais blessé sans même le vouloir. Il fixait son café, ne disant pas un mot. Mon père sentit le malaise et reprit la conversation.

-Désolé, mais vous semblez si proches...Bon passons.

-Merci.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit la raison de votre visite.

Je me crispai mais il était évident que je devais lui en parler, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

-Je dois te parler...C'est très important.

-Je vais vous laisser, vous serez mieux seuls...

Castle s'apprêtait à se lever mais je l'en empêchai d'une main sur son avant bras. Je n'y arriverai pas toute seule, j'avais besoin de lui.

-S'il te plait reste.

Je plongeai alors mon regard dans le sien, pour qu'il comprenne combien j'avais besoin qu'il reste. Il me regarda quelques instants avant de se rasseoir. Je savais que je lui avais fait mal en cachant notre début de relation à mon père d'une manière aussi violente alors pour me faire pardonner, j'avais entrelacé nos doigts sous la table, serrant sa main le plus fort possible et je l'ai posé sur ma cuisse, à l'abri du regard de mon père. Il finit par répondre à mon geste en caressant ma main du pouce.

-Bon, de quoi voulais tu me parler ? Tu m'inquiètes.

-Est ce que tu m'a caché des choses ?

-Quel genre ?

-Je...

Je me tournai vers Castle pour trouver de l'aide. Les mots, c'était son domaine, les gestes, c'était le mien.

-Kate...a découvert quelque chose la concernant, et elle veut savoir d'où cela vient.

-Qu'est ce que tu as découvert ?

Je remarquai que le teint de mon père avait prit une teinte légèrement plus pâle, aussi me demandais je s'il ne se doutait pas de ce que j'allais dire. Je pris une grande inspiration pour trouver du courage, mais ce fut Castle qui m'en donna en serrant un peu plus ma main, comme pour me donner sa force.

-Je...Je vois les fantômes.

Mon père ouvrit de grands yeux et finalement se mit la tête entre ses mains.

-Bon sang, et moi qui pensait que ça sautait une génération...

-Papa...j t'en prie j'ai besoin de comprendre.

-Très bien. C'est héréditaire. Ta mère voyait les fantômes elle aussi.

Je n'en croyait pas mes oreilles. Ma mère voyait les fantômes, comme moi depuis hier...

-De...Depuis quand ?

-Elle m'a raconté que le premier fantôme qu'elle ait vu était celui de son amie morte dans un accident de voiture, quand elle avait quinze ans.

-Mais...Pourquoi...ça ne m'arrive que maintenant ? Pourquoi...Je n'ai pas vu son fantôme par exemple ?

-Parce que...Vous ne pouvez voir que les fantômes qui ne sont pas entrés dans la lumière.

-La lumière ?

-Les fantômes que tu vois n'ont pas rejoint le paradis, ce sont des esprits errants. Ils sont restés sur terre parce qu'ils ont quelque chose a faire avant de partir. Des affaires à régler.

-Et pourquoi Maman n'était elle pas restée ?

-Parce qu'elle a aider des dizaines, voir des centaines de fantômes a trouver la paix. Elle savait que c'est mal de rester.

Des larmes arrivèrent dans mes yeux, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. La main de Castle me serra un peu plus mais cette fois ci, ça ne me soulagea pas.

-Pourquoi ça m'arrive maintenant ?

-Qui était le fantôme ?

-Le père de Rick.

-Le plus souvent les premiers fantômes sont des proches, ou des personnes de la famille des proches.

-Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez jamais dit ?

-Ta mère disait que sa mère n'avait pas de don. Sa grand mère l'avait par contre. Et donc on pensait que n'aurait pas à vivre ça...

-Et si j'avais eut des enfants ? Vous me l'auriez dit quand il aurait vu son premier fantôme ?

-Kate...

J'étais furieuse qu'il ne m'ait rien dit durant toutes ses années. Je ne me levai de table pour partir dans ma chambre. Je claquai la porte avec force et je me retrouvai sur mon lit en pleurs.

Je restai dans cette position, la tête dans mon coussin, a frapper le matelas sous la colère. Je savais que les deux hommes en bas n'allaient pas venir de suite me voir, et tant mieux.

**Je sais que j'ai pas assuré...Mais le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup mieux je vous assure. alors s'il vous plait pitié, laissez moi des com's ! plus il y aura plus le temps a attendre sera court. encore merci de me lire et a bientôt**


	9. Discussion sous la couette

**Thank you ! Merci beaucoup pour tous les commentaires que vous m'avez laissé, je suis ravie que ça vous plaise autant, merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à laisser des reviews**

**Merci à fandebones, castlebeckett siempre (If you want, you can leave a reviews in english ;)), Madoka ayu, Sarah d'Emeraude, bisounours1998 et Mag13.**

Je restai ainsi pendant près d'une heure, avant que je n'entende trois petits coups à la porte. La signature de Castle. J'autorisai à entrer, ce qu'il fit de suite. Il s'assit à mes côtés sur le lit.

-Kate...Je peux comprendre que tu en veuilles à ton père. Mais il a fait ça pour te protéger.

-Me protéger de quoi Rick...

-Viens.

Il me fit signe de venir vers lui, ce que je fis tout de suite. Il s'appuya sur la tête du lit et je mis mon dos sur son torse, alors qu'il m'entourait de ses bras.

-Tu imagines si tu avais su pour ton don peut être que tu aurais vu des fantômes plus tôt. Et nous avons bien vu que ça pouvait être dangereux.

-Tu as raison. Merci d'être là.

_-Always._

Je me tournai vers lui, mon visage près du sien. Mon regard tomba sur sa bouche, tellement tentante. J'approchai mon visage du sien, prête à l'embrasser, mais des coups à la porte nous firent reculer. Mon père arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je peux entrer ? Ou t'as déjà sorti ton flingue ?

Je ris, et Castle en fit de même. Mon père s'assit sur un coin de lit, je me rendis compte de notre position alors je me dégageai, cette fois ci, doucement, de la douce chaleur des bras de Castle.

-Ma Katie écoute, nous ne t'avons rien dit à cause du danger...Mais si tu as des questions, je te répondrais comme je peux.

-J'en ai une seule Papa. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

-Tu dois aider ton fantôme à trouver la paix. Pour l'envoyer dans la lumière. Ça sera dur ma fille. Mais tu es avec Castle, alors je pense que tu y arrivera.

-Merci Papa.

-Allez, que diriez vous qu'on commence à préparer le diner ?

-Le plat du mercredi ?

-Plat du mercredi

-Euh plat du mercredi ?

Castle ne comprit pas l'échange entre moi et mon père ce qui me fit sourire. Nous nous levâmes tous les trois pour rejoindre la cuisine. Arrivés là bas, mon père prit le livre de cuisine dans le placard, sous le regard de Rick.

-Le mercredi midi, ma mère partait faire ses activités avec des amies et nous laissait seuls. Donc nous piochions une recette au hasard dans le livre et nous la réalisions. Des fois ça réussissait...

-Mais le plus souvent on commandait des pizzas.

-Papa, peut être que Rick peut piocher ?

-Avec plaisir !

Il ouvrit le livre à la table des matières et le mit devant Castle. Il prit un air théâtral lui venant de sa mère et demanda

-Roulement de tambour.

Je m'empressais de tambouriner mes doigt sur le bois de la table et il ferma les yeux. Quand son doigt atterrit sur la feuille, j'arrêtais le mouvement.

-Bœuf et sa farandole de légumes.

-Ouais ! Bon sang on aurait put tomber sur pire !

-Par exemple ?

-Un jour, nous étions tombés sur calamar à la sauce poivre.

-On a de suite commander les pizzas.

Nous rîmes en cœur et mon père fouilla dans le frigo.

-Allez regarder un peu la télé, je vais chercher les légumes dans le potager.

-Ok Papa.

J'allumai la télé puis m'installai sur le canapé. Je fis signe à Castle de me rejoindre, ce qu'il fit, il s'assit à mes côtés, le bras sur le dossier, entourant mes épaules d'un geste tendre. Je le sentis réfléchir, et je savais qu'il voudrait parler de Nous, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

-Je...

-Rick...Je te promet qu'on en parlera mais pas tout de suite. Mon père va revenir, et on ne pourra pas finir la conversation. Mais je te promets qu'on en parle ce soir.

-Conversation sous la couette ?

-Castle !

-Je plaisante, je plaisante.

La soirée se passa comme ça. Castle et moi riions, mon père le questionnait de temps à autre, Castle ma taquinait et Papa me mettait mal à l'aise en disant des anecdotes compromettantes sur moi.

Vers neuf heures et demi, nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher, une grosse journée nous attendait demain. Nous nous sommes douchés chacun notre tour, et quand je rejoignis Castle, il tapotait sur les touches tactiques de son téléphone.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-J'envoie sur mon Twitter que tu rongeais les barreaux de ton lit dès que tu avais des dents.

-Tu plaisante j'espère ?

Je lui arrachai le portable des mains, et lut, mais tout ce que je trouvais c'était des suites de phrase sans rapport les unes avec les autres.

-Oui je plaisante. Je me faisais des mémos pour mon livre.

-Tu ne m'avait pas dit que tu avais commencer le quatrième. Comment il s'appelle cette fois ?

-Je sais pas. Je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider pour le titre.

-Tu as le résumé ?

Il montra sa tempe de son index et la tapota pour lui indiquer qu'il l'avait dans sa tête.

-''Un truand connu de la ville de New York est retrouvé mort devant l'Empire State Building. D'abord considérée comme une vengeance entre gangs, l'enquête menée par la vaillante Nikki Heat montre des zones d'ombres qui la conduisent à un énorme réseau de crime organisé, où personne n'est ton allié et ou les tueries sont monnaie courante.

S'avançant dans l'enquête, Nikki se voit obligée de renouer avec les fantômes de son passé, qu'elle s'était pourtant juré de ne plus jamais affronter. Entre des connaissances perdues de vue et de la famille inconnue, Nikki ne sait plus quoi faire. Heureusement, Jameson Rook est toujours là pour elle, et compte bien l'aider quoi qu'il advienne, même si en ce moment, elle essaye de prendre ses distances.

C'était sans compter l'amour sans limites et sans peurs que lui porte le journaliste, qui va jouer de ses contacts pour l'aider et la sauver, au risque de mettre sa propre vie en danger. Entre les chuchotements impitoyables de la rue et les murmures au creux de retrouvailles explosives, les fantômes oubliés du passé reviennent.''

-Wahou c'est génial Castle.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. J'ai envie de te piquer le brouillon.

-Je n'en suis qu'au chapitre 4.

-Pourquoi elle essaye de prendre ses distances ?

-Tu crois quand même pas que je vais tout te raconter ! Alors, quel titre ?

-Hum...Pourquoi pas...''_Memories Heat''_

-J'adore ! Comment je n'y ait pas penser avant ! Merci.

-Always

Il me sourit, tapa le titre sur son portable et l'éteignit pour le poser sur la table de chevet. Je soupirai, l'heure de la discussion était arrivée. Je décidai à mettre les pieds dans le plat.

-Écoute... je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dut réagir comme ça.

-Non non. Écoute...Je...

Je me rapprochai de lui, jusqu'à sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps et je le regardai dans les yeux.

-Je ne l'ai pas dit à mon père parce que...je ne suis pas habituée. Et puis...Nous, on est tellement plus qu'un couple. On a été partenaires, amis, écrivain et muse, complices...et maintenant...Girl friend et boy friend.

Je vis dans ses yeux une flamme que je n'avais jamais vu, et fut heureuse d'en être la cause.

-La dernière fois que j'ai présenté un petit ami à mon père, ça s'est très mal fini. Je sais que ça n'arrivera pas avec toi, mais...

-Kate. Je ne t'en veux pas. On lui dira quand tu l'aura décider. Et puis on a encore la discussion à avoir...

-Pas besoin. Il n'y a pas à réfléchir. On est ensemble. Mais allons y doucement.

-Promis. Je peux quand même avoir un bisou là ?

Il mit son index sur sa joue avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Je ris et avança mon visage pour l'embrasser sur l'endroit indiqué. Mais au dernier moment, il tourna vivement la tête et captura mes lèvres entre les siennes. Je ne fus surprise qu'une demi seconde, et je répondis ensuite à son baiser. Nos langues se retrouvèrent, sauvagement, douloureusement, toute la frustration accumulée se faisant sentir dans notre étreinte enflammée. Ses mains descendirent sur mes hanches et il me colla un peu plus à lui. Je gémis sous l'assaut de ses dents sur ma lèvre inférieure. Je calai mes mains dans son cou pour approfondir un peu plus encore notre baiser.

Le manque d'air me brûla les poumons, et ce fut à contre cœur que je rompis le contact. Nos respirations saccadées envahirent la pièce et nos regard se croisèrent. Je ris et le frappai gentiment sur l'épaule.

-Tricheur.

Il rit à son tour et parsema mon visage de baisers papillons tous plus doux les uns que les autres, se mettant au dessus de moi ce qui me fit frissonner de plaisir.

-Rick...Arrête...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que mon père est dans la chambre à côté et j'ai pas envie qu'il nous entende.

À ces paroles, Castle se redressa, et une lueur d'inquiétude traversa ses yeux.

-Tu veux dire que ton père est derrière ce mur ?

-Exactement !

La voix de mon père à travers le mur nous fit sursauter tous les deux, et je crus que Castle allait s'écrouler sur lit en faisant une crise cardiaque.. Cependant mon père ne s'arrêta pas là.

-Et si vous touchez encore ma fille sous mon toit, je fais en sorte que vous ne puissiez pas lui faire d'enfants !

-Papa !

Richard était blanc sous la menace ce qui me fit rire. Le silence se fit et je me collai à Castle pour trouver ma position pour la nuit. Je calai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, alors qu'il m'entourait de ses bras. Il éteignit la lampe de chevet et m'embrassa sur le haut de la tête.

-Dors bien Kate.

-Dors bien Rick.

Et sur ses dernières paroles, je m'endormis, bercée par sa respiration calme et son odeur apaisante.

**Voilà ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! si c'est le cas, laissez moi des com's, et même si vous n'avez pas aimer laissez des com's ! Allez, mon imagination et ma rapidité d'écriture dépendent de vous !**


	10. Je suis vraiment, totalement

**Merci ! :D je n'ai que ça a dire c'est vraiment génial de voir combien vous êtes à me suivre !**

**Merci à Soniia-Lexiie-Tempérance13, Castle38, Sarah d'Émeraude, fandebones, nisounours1998, castlebeckette siempre, sonia et Madoka ayu !**

**Merci à vous tous qui me lisait et laisser vos impressions ,c'est grâce à vous si mes fictions survivent !**

Au beau milieu de la nuit, je sentis Castle se défaire de mon emprise et se lever le plus doucement possible. Il avait été très discret mais sa chaleur m'avait quitté et c'était ça qui m'avait réveillée. Je me retournai vers la porte dès qu'il l'eut fermer et ouvrit un peu les yeux. Il était minuit passé d'après le réveil et la lumière du couloir était allumée. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis le bruit de la chasse d'eau, puis le bruit du robinet dans la salle de bains devant ma chambre. Je m'attendais à le voir revenir dans les secondes mais j'entendis alors la voix de mon père. Je n'entendis pas tout ce qu'il disait, juste ''Petit ami'' et ''compliqué''. J'allais me lever mais j'entendis très clairement la réponse de Castle, même chuchotée, il devait être surement devant ma porte.

-Si vous avez des questions, je peux vous donner des réponses.

J'entendis mon père répondre et les pas des deux hommes s'éloigner. J'attendis quelques instants avant de me lever le plus discrètement possible. Je descendis les marches de l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds, et arrivée à la dernière, je me stoppai et m'assis. Je lançai un regard, mon père était assis sur son fauteuil alors que Castle s'était installé sur le canapé. Je me cachai et tendis l'oreille pour entendre la conversation.

-Donc j'ai crut comprendre que vous aviez une fille, Alexis c'est ça ?

-Oui, elle vient d'avoir dix huit ans.

-Vous comprenez surement pourquoi je vous ai amené ici.

-Oui.

-Je ne savais pas si vous étiez son petit ami ou un simple ami, maintenant que j'en ai la preuve, j'ai besoin de savoir si vous êtes assez bien pour ma fille.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je savais que j'avais pris de Papa mon don pour les interrogatoires. Il allait interroger Castle. De toute façon même s'il ne l'aime pas, ça ne changera rien.

-Je...

-Si vous avez eut une fille, cela veut il dire que vous avez était marié ?

Aïe, premier sujet sensible pensais je.

-J'ai... j'ai été marié deux fois.

-Deux fois ?

-Oui. Je me suis marié avec la mère d'Alexis, Meredith. J'avais vingt et un ans, elle en avait vingt. Mais nous n'avions pas prévue qu'elle tombe enceinte. Au début, elle ne voulait pas du bébé, mais j'ai réussit à la convaincre de le garder, en lui disant que quand elle le verrait pour la première fois, le déclic, l'instinct maternel apparaitrait. Mais malheureusement, elle ne l'a jamais eut. Elle ne s'occupait pas d'Alexis, alors nous nous sommes séparer, et j'ai eut la garde d'Alexis.

-Et le deuxième ?

-Gina, cinq ans après. Une grosse erreur. Je pensais trouver une mère pour Alexis, et à la place, j'ai trouvé une femme égocentrique qui ne s'intéressait qu'a son image. Nous nous sommes quitté au bout d'un an, malgré tout en bon terme, et maintenant, elle est mon agent.

-Et vous comptez faire de ma fille la Mme Castle n°3 ?

-Non Mr. Kate m'a souvent dit qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier et je respecte son choix. Et puis, si un jour j'ai la chance d'être son mari, elle n'aura pas à s'appeler Castle.

-Vous voulez dire que vous lui laisserais choisir son nom ?

-Elle pourrait garder son nom, ou s'appeler Rodgers, mon vrai nom.

Mon père a dut penser qu'il en savait assez sur ses mariages et changea de sujet.

-Vous a t elle dit pourquoi elle avait rompu avec le médecin ?

-Josh ? Non. Elle m'a juste dit que leur relation ne marchait pas. Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin.

-Elle est aussi sorti avec un policier n'est ce pas ?

-Euh...Oui Demming. Je crois qu'ils ont rompus au bout de 2 mois...

Il avait tort, j'étais restée seulement deux semaines avec lui.

-Et en quoi pensez vous être mieux qu'un cardiologue réputé et un policier courageux pour ma fille ?

Là, il allait trop loin. Castle était cent fois mieux que ces deux là réunis. J'allais me lever mais la réponse de Castle me stoppa.

-J'aime votre fille.

Aussitôt, je me rassis sur ma marche d'escalier, sous le choc. Un petit silence suivit, avant que Castle ne rajoute.

-Je suis vraiment, totalement, incorrigiblement, fou amoureux de votre fille.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Elle est belle, intelligente, sure d'elle, dévouée, souriante, drôle, envoutante, magnifique, idéale...Elle...elle est tout simplement parfaite.

Mon père resta un moment sans rien dire. Moi même, j'étais sous le choc. Rick m'aimait. Il venait de le dire devant mon père. Jamais, au grand jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il ne le dise, un jour.

-Je suppose qu'elle vous a parlé de son enfance.

-Oui. Je sais qu'elle a énormément souffert. Je ne pourrait jamais lui faire oublier sa douleur, mais je ferais en sorte qu'elle n'ait plus jamais à souffrir.

-Vous l'aimez donc vraiment ? Vous envisager le long terme avec elle ?

-Le très long terme. J'ai déjà du mal à me séparer d'elle pendant une journée, j'ai du mal à imaginer que je pourrais la quitter un jour. Je ne partirais que si elle me le demande. Mais oui, j'envisage le long terme. Il n'y a pas que moi qui l'aime. Alexis la considère comme sa mère et je sais que Kate a l'instinct maternel, à plusieurs occasion j'ai put m'en rendre compte.

-Seriez vous prêt à mourir pour elle ?

-J'ai déjà eut l'occasion de me mettre en danger pour la sauver, et je recommencerai sans hésiter. Je suis prêt à mourir, si c'est pour qu'elle vive.

Mon père resta sans parler alors que j'essuyai des larmes que je n'avais pas sentis couler. Je me levai et décidai de ramener Castle dans notre lit. J'entendis mon père se lever et mon petit copain faire de même.

-Castle vous semblez un chouette homme. Vous semblez mériter ma fille. Mais écoutez moi, si vous la faite souffrir UNE fois, je vous ouvre la tête en deux.

-Vous n'aurez pas à le faire Monsieur.

Je me mis dans l'encadrement de la porte et vit mon père et Rick se serrer la main. Ce fut mon écrivain qui remarqua en premier ma présence. Il me regarda tout sourire, et me lança un

-Hey. Tu ne dors pas ?

-J'avais froid sans toi.

Je vis son regard s'attendrir, et un éclair amoureux lui passer dans les yeux. Il s'approcha de moi et me prit la main. Je le regardai en souriant avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Il dut être surpris que je fasse ça devant mon père, mais je n'avais plus aucune raison de me cacher. J'aimais Richard Castle. À la folie. Je rompis le baiser et me tourna vers mon père.

-Bonne nuit Papa.

-Bonne nuit Katie.

J'allais amener Castle dans notre chambre, mais arrivés au milieu de l'escalier, mon père nous interpela.

-Castle ?

-Oui Mr ?

-À partir de maintenant, appelez moi Jim.

-Seulement si vous m'appelez Richard.

Mon père lui répondit par un hochement de tête et un sourire, et je souris. Je tirai Rick vers moi, et nous arrivâmes vite dans la chambre. Quand il fut allongé, je l'embrassai avec toute la fougue et tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui. Le baiser gagna en intensité, je me sentis perdre pied à chacun des assauts de sa langue. Cette fois ci, ce fut Rick qui rompit le baiser en premier.

-Je t'ai entendu parler avec mon père.

-Tu...tu as entendu quoi ?

-Tout.

Il déglutit, mal à l'aise, mais je le rassurai en posant mes lèvres sur sa bouche. Je l'embrassai quelques secondes avant de me séparer en disant.

-Mon père n'a jamais permit à aucun de mes petits copains de l'appeler Jim. Il t'a adopté.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Tu es le bon. Et tu sera le dernier.

Je n'étais pas vraiment douée pour les longs discours, je ne savais jamais comment mettre un mot sur mes sentiments. Avec Castle, tout semblait si simple si facile, si normal. J'avais toujours eut peur de devenir une femme qui a un couple digne de La petite maison dans la prairie, mais avec Castle je sais que notre couple ressemblera plus à la série Ma famille d'Abord. Je l'embrassai tendrement, il répondit à mon baiser, et quand il se sépara de moi, il prit mon visage entre ses mains pour que je le regarde.

-Si...tu as tout entendu, ça veut dire que tu as entendu que j'étais...

-Vraiment, totalement, incorrigiblement etc...Oui.

-Euh et bien..je

-Tais toi. Moi aussi.

Je n'avais que très peu dit ces trois mots, aussi simples à dire mais pourtant si importants quand ils sont sincères, et même si j'aimais Castle, je n'étais pas prête à le lui dire ouvertement. Je trouverai le bon moment, et je lui dirai, mais pas ce soir. Cela ne sembla pas le blesser que je ne lui dise pas je t'aime, il sourit comme un idiot et m'embrassa d'un baiser un peu plus fougueux que le dernier. Notre étreinte dura quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se décide à se séparer de moi.

-On devrait peut être dormir...On a une longue journée demain.

-Tu as raison.

Je l'entourai de mes bras, me calai sur son flanc gauche et embrassai son torse avant de dire d'une petite voix.

-Bonne fin de nuit.

-Bonne fin de nuit.

C'est tout ce dont je me souviens, après j'ai dut m'endormir.

**Voilà ! j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez eut du plaisir en le lisant, s'il vous plait, laissez des com's, j'ai besoin de ça pour fonctionner s'il vous plait !**


	11. Souvenirs douloureux

**Hello everybody ! Merci à tous pour vos merveilleux com's ! je suis contente que cette histoire plaise !**

**Merci à fandebones, adrian009, Madoka ayu, castlebeckett siempre, Sarah ( encore là toi ? xD ), bisounours1998 et Castle38 !**

**I love you mes petits monsters !**

Un fin rayon de soleil passa entre les rideaux et arriva sur mon visage. Encore un peu endormie...-Bon d'accord beaucoup endormie- j'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de l'épaule de l'homme à mes côtés, pour cacher mes yeux de la lumière du soleil agressant. Je mis quelques minutes à émerger, et quand j'ouvris totalement mes yeux, je découvris Rick endormi, un bras au dessus de la tête, poings ouvert, alors que l'autre main demeurait sur ma taille. Je souris un peu plus quand je vis la moue que m'offrait Castle, la bouche entrouverte d'où sortait un léger ronflement et les yeux fermés doucement. Il était à la fois magnifiquement beau et séduisant, et à la fois mignon et adorable. Je regardai l'heure sur le réveil, 7h. Beaucoup trop tôt pour réveiller Castle. J'enlevai doucement sa main de ma taille, déroulai son bras et roulai pour me retrouver de l'autre côté du lit. Je restai assise pendant quelques secondes le temps de m'étirer et de bien me réveiller. Mais alors que je m'apprêtai à me lever, je me sentis tirée en arrière par deux mains puissantes. J'eus un petit cri et atterrit en travers de Castle, mon dos contre son torse, alors que nos corps faisaient un angle droit. Je tournai mon visage vers lui en me redressant, mais ses mains m'obligèrent à m'allonger à ses côtés.

-Où tu comptes aller comme ça ?

Avec sa voix boudeuse et sa bouille à peine réveillée, je ne pus résister à l'envie de poser ma bouche sur la sienne.

-Il est tôt je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Quelle heure ?

-7h.

-J peux avoir mon câlin du matin ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais finalement j'embrassai d'abord sa joue où un début de barbe de deux jours me fit frissonner. J'entrepris de relier sa joue et sa bouche d'une ligne de baiser avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres une seconde fois. Je pourrais vraiment m'y habituer. Je découvrais un autre Richard Castle que celui que je voyais tous les jours depuis trois ans, pour la simple raison que je n'étais pas avec Richard Edgar Castle, écrivain, playboy et séducteur, mais j'avais la chance d'être dans les bras Richard Alexander Rodgers, père aimant, fils dévoué et homme amoureux, grognon au réveil.

Je rompis le baiser et lui caressai le début de barbe sur sa joue.

-Il faut que je me lève. On doit prendre la route.

-Grr. D'accord.

-Tu me rejoins en bas ?

-Ok, le temps de me laver et de me raser.

-Euh...Tu pourrais garder ta barbe ?

Il haussa les sourcils et me sourit, malicieux.

-Pourquoi ça te plait ?

-M oui, j'aime beaucoup.

-Très bien alors je garde.

-Merci.

Je l'embrassai du bout des lèvres et me levai enfin, je pris mes affaires et me changeai dans la salle de bains avant de descendre. Je vis mon père devant la cafetière en train de remplir deux tasses. Je l'embrassai sur la joue et m'emparai d'une.

-Bien dormit ma fille ?

-Magnifiquement bien.

-Ça se voit.

-Tu prépares aussi pour Rick, il ne va pas tarder.

-Vraiment ? C'est bizarre, j'aurais pourtant dit qu'il était du genre lève tard.

-Il l'est. Mais il s'est réveillé quand je me suis levée.

Mon père me fixa un moment et puis il prit de quoi nous faire un bon petit déjeuner. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entendis les pas de mon homme dans les escaliers,et je sentis ses lèvres sur mon cou.

-Salut.

-Salut.

-Bonjour Jim.

-Bonjour Richard. Bien dormit ?

-Comme un bébé.

Je dut me retenir de rire, sachant que je m'étais fait la même réflexion, et je cachai mon rire dans ma tasse de café. Il prit sa tasse et alla s'asseoir à mes côtés.

-Vous devez partir où ?

-Dans la ville Stinfill. Je dois parler à la police là bas, et je dois passer voir la famille de Peterson et celle de Grant...Tu es toujours d'accord pour y aller avec moi ?

-Oui. Je t'ai promis que j'irais, alors j'irais.

Je lui souris et l'embrassai tendrement sur les lèvres pour le remercier. Je savais qu'il était loin d'être enchanté à l'idée de rencontrer sa demi famille, mais il le devait, et je serai là si besoin.

-Vous ne semblez pas ravi de voir la famille de votre père Richard.

-Comprenez moi Jim. Il a lâchement abandonné ma mère avant même que je ne sois né. Et là j'apprends qu'il avait une famille, et qu'il vivait heureux, sans même savoir que j'existe.

-Oui, je peux comprendre.

-Bon on va pas tarder à partir.

-N'oubliez rien.

-Tu me connais.

Nous nous sourîmes et je grimpai vite à l'étage pour ranger mes affaires suivie de près par Castle. En moins de dix minutes, nous étions fins prêts à partir. Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée, nos sacs sur l'épaule, j'embrassai sur les deux joues mon père.

-Tu m'envoie un texto quand tu arrives.

-Papa !

-Ce n'est pas une question.

-Bon très bien.

Il s'avança vers Castle et lui serra virilement la main.

-Et vous, prenez soin d'elle.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le dire.

Une dernière poignée de mains et nous partîmes vers la voiture. Je m'installai au volant tandis que Rick rangeait les sacs dans le coffre. Il s'installa à mes côtés et boucla sa ceinture avant de dire

-En route.

Je tournai la clé dans le contact et fit vrombir le moteur. Je m'engageais sur la route et klaxonna pour saluer une dernière fois mon père. Un petit silence se fit, avant que Castle ne le brise en me posant une question

-C'est à combien d'ici ?

-Une bonne heure. Tu ferais mieux de trouver une occupation.

Il regarda un moment la route par la fenêtre puis j'entendis un air rythmé sortir d'entre ses lèvres.

-**Pum tchic tchic pum, pum tchic tchic pum. Don't you know pump it up, You've got to pump it up, Don't you know pump it up, You've got to pump it up**

C'était une pub entendue hier à la télé, avec des loups qui dansaient en rythme sur cette chanson, je n'allais pas tenir une heure avec ses paroles répétées en boucle.

-Castle !

-Quoi ! Tu m'as dit de m'occuper !

-Silencieusement.

Il grogna quelque chose que je ne compris pas et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en signe de bouderie. Je levai les yeux au ciel et me re concentrai. Au bout d'une minute très exactement, j'entendis à nouveau, comme un murmure, la chanson refaire son apparition.

-Castle, si j'entends encore une fois cette chanson, je te laisse ici et tu y vas à pieds.

-Tu n'oserais pas.

-Tu veux parier ?

Il finit par souffler, sachant très bien que j'oserais. Alors je le vis commencer à compter les arbres sur le bord de la route. Au moins il ne dirait pas un mot. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre, et dans ce cas, je lui dirais de réfléchir à son _Memories Heat_. J'allumai le poste de radio et laissai une musique, une chanson très guimauve envahir la voiture.

Je sentis alors le regard de Castle sur moi, et je l'entendis chanter les paroles, imitant la voix de l'enfant qui devait avoir tout juste quatorze ans.

_Love me Love me ! Say that you Love me !_

En l'entendant chanter ça, je souris de toutes mes dents et profitai d'un feu rouge pour le regarder. Il sourit en voyant le rouge monter à mes joues et fit de grands gestes, et cria presque.

_-Fool me Fool me, Oh How you do me Kiss me Kiss me Say that you miss me !_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et secouai la tête sans pouvoir effacer mon sourire. Je tournai à un embranchement, et lui lançai.

-T'es qu'un idiot.

-Je sais, mais seulement quand je suis avec toi.

-T'es sûr que c'est pas à l'année ?

Il me tira la langue comme un enfant et une seconde plus tard, il m'embrassa furtivement sur la joue.

-Castle je conduis...

-Oui et c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas embrassé sur la bouche..

Je le foudroyai du regard, mais je détournai le regard vers la route quand un rond point de dessina devant moi. Je pris la direction de Stinfill et tendis mon portable à mon compagnon.

-Appelle les renseignements et demande le numéro de la police de Stinfill. Après tu me les passera.

Il hocha la tête et appela. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de parler.

-Oui Bonjour Mademoiselle. J'aimerais avoir le numéro du poste de police de Stinfill s'il vous plait...Oui j'attends...Je note.

Il prit un papier dans la boite à gants et colla le portable à son oreille.

-Merci beaucoup. Bonne journée à vous aussi.

Il raccrocha et composa le numéro avant de me tendre le portable. Comme je conduisais, c'est lui qui le tenais. Une tonalité puis deux et une voix d'homme me répondit.

-Commissariat de Stinfill, Agent Bray, j'écoute.

-Bonjour, ici le lieutenant Kate Beckett, de la police de New York. J'aimerais parler à votre supérieur.

-Très bien je vous le passe.

-Merci.

-Commissaire Madrigal j'écoute.

-Ici Kate Beckett de la police de New York. Une de mes sources a déclaré qu'un homme a été tué et enterré sur votre plaine. J'arrive sur les lieux dans une demi heure maximum.

-Très bien. Où est le corps ?

-Derrière la ferme de...

Je réfléchissais à ma vision. J'avais regardé le nom de la grange...

-Griveton.

-Très bien nous serons là.

-Moi aussi.

Il raccrocha et posa mon portable dans la boite à gants.

-Une demi heure, ça va être un peu juste pour arriver là bas tu crois ?

J'eus un sourire carnassier et mis la sirène sur le toit. Je vis son beau visage se teindre de blanc et il s'accrocha à son fauteuil. J'appuyais sur l'accélérateur dès que la sirène retentit. C'était l'un des rares privilèges quand on bosse dans la police. Castle pensait qu'une demi heure ne serait pas suffisant ? Nous y sommes arrivés en quinze minutes, et j'ai stoppé la voiture devant la grange où des policiers étaient rassemblés. Je me tournai vers Castle et ne put empêcher un rire de sortir de ma gorge. On aurait dit qu'il allait tourner de l'œil. Je mis une main sur son épaule et dis d'un ton rieur.

-Mademoiselle vous allez bien ?

-C'est pas drôle Kate ! T'es folle !

-Mais non ! J'aime bien moi quand c'est agité...

Il releva les yeux vers moi à cette phrase pleine de sous entendus, qui à son oreille, n'avait justement rien de ''sous'' entendu.

-_Tease !_

_-You have no idea._

Je coupais le contact et respirai un bon coup. Nous étions devant la grange et derrière, il y avait le corps du père de Rick. Lui aussi avait repris un peu de sérieux et fixait la grange avec un regard incertain. Je posai sa main dans ses cheveux courts et les caressai d'un mouvement de réconfort.

-Je pars devant. Tu me rejoins quand tu te sens prêt d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête sans me regarder et je sorti du véhicule et me dirigeai d'un pas que je voulais sur. Arrivée derrière la grange, je saluai d'un signe de tête les policiers présent et un grand homme aux cheveux poivre et sel se présenta comme le commissaire Madrigal.

-Que viens faire une si grande détective dans notre petite communauté ?

-Cet homme est de la famille de quelqu'un de très important

-Nous avons bientôt finis de le déterrer. Avez vous une idée sur son identité ?

Je marchais jusqu'à la tombe, et mon regard tomba sur le corps qu'on remontait. C'était bien le fantôme. Il était blanc, ses cheveux remplis de terre et je reconnu avec horreur quelques signes du visage de Castle.

-Charles Grant.

Le commissaire nota le nom et j'entendis une voix derrière moi.

-J'ai vraiment une sale gueule.

Je sursautai en reconnaissant la voix de Grant, et me tournai vers lui. Il était penché au dessus de son propre corps, et le regardait attentivement. Je ne lui répondit pas, il y avait beaucoup trop de gens autour de moi.

-Je vous souhaite de ne jamais connaître ça Détective.

Je hochai la tête en regardant le corps inerte posé à mes pieds. La balle avait laissé une tache rouge sur sa chemise blanche. Ses bras étaient repliés sur sa poitrine, comme lorsque des tueurs regrettent leur gestes. J'entendis alors le défunt me dire.

-Mon fils arrive.

Je tournai la tête en direction de la voiture et vis que effectivement Castle venait vers moi pour surement voir le corps. Je vis le père regarder le fils un moment avant de se reculer. Je regardai Rick fixer le corps. Un des policiers arrivait vers lui.

-Monsieur vous n'avez pas...

-Il est avec moi.

L'agent s'excusa et retourna ver les autres. Castle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, perdu dans ses pensées. Je le regardai faire impuissante. Au bout d'un moment je m'approchai de lui et lui prit la main. Ce geste sembla le faire sortir de sa transe et il me demanda, la voix nouée.

-Les premières constatations ?

Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de pleurer. Il n'était ni en colère ni triste. Juste...Perdu. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler sous l'intensité de l'émotion. Je me tournai vers le médecin légiste présent.

-Les premières constatations ?

-Pas de traces de luttes. La température du foie me donne une mort de moins d'une semaine. Une balle en plein cœur. Fatale.

Tout comme dans ma vision, je n'étais pas surprise. Je serrai un peu plus la main de mon compagnon pour lui apporter mon soutien. Le commissaire revint avec une arme dans un sac plastique et nous la brandit sous le nez.

-Nous avons trouver ça dans des buissons pas loin de là. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que c'est l'arme du crime. Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir à qui elle appartient.

-Commissaire, je vous propose d'aller chercher le propriétaire de l'arme, et nous irons parler à la famille.

-Vous la connaissez ?

-Assez.

-Bon très bien. Voici l'adresse.

-Merci.

Je pris le papier entre mes mains et secoua un peu la main de Rick.

-On y va ?

-Oui.

Il ne salua même pas l'agent et m'entraina dans la voiture. Il ne dit plus un mot pendant qu'on montait dans la voiture.

-Ça va aller ?

-Il le faut bien.

-D'après les notes du commissaire, son...épouse s'appelle Claire Grant. Ils ont deux fils, Francis et Alexander. 25 et 19 ans.

Je mis ma main sur la sienne et lui dit en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je suis là d'accord ?

-Je le sais. Et je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

-Tu le fais déjà depuis 3 ans.

Je lui souris et mis le contact. Le trajet dura un quart d'heure et je me stoppai devant une maison blanche bordée d'un jardin fleuri. Je la regardai. C'était la maison de la famille de Rick.

Lui aussi la fixait, comme si c'était une maison hantée. Hantée d'un passé douloureux.

**Voilà donc le prochain chapitre sera sur la rencontre avec la famille ! Merci de m'avoir lut et je vous en prie, laissez des com's ! Allez tous un ptit commentaire même d'un mot, tous sont bons à prendre !**


	12. New Family

**Me revoici me revoilà ! Je vous avez manqué ?...répondez pas tous à la fois...**

**Merci à tous pour me lire régulièrement et me laisser des com's, ça fait toujours beaucoup de bien**

**Merci à ma jumelle Sarah, adrian009, castlebeckett siempre, Mag13, fandebones, Madoka ayu, Cath et bisounours1998**

Nous restâmes quelque instants sans bouger et ce fut moi qui fit le premier pas.

-On va devoir y aller.

Castle ne me répondit pas, trop occupé à regarder la maison. Je mis ma main sur son bras, et ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il me parla.

-Je sais pas si j'en aurais la force Katie.

-Tu dois le faire Rick.

-Mais...

-Écoute je sais très bien combien c'est dur...Mais tu as peut être une chance de savoir la vérité. Et moi, j'aurais voulu savoir la vérité sur ma mère.

Il fixa ma main et finit par hocher la tête. Je sortis du véhicule et il en fit de même. Mais alors que je m'avançai, il m'attrapa le bras et me ramena à lui. Je me demandai pendant une seconde ce qu'il faisait mais quand je sentis ses lèvres rencontrer les miennes, plus aucune question ne me vint à l'esprit. Je savais qu'il en avait besoin pour se donner du courage, alors je répondis ardemment à son baiser, glissant ma langue entre ses délicieuses lèvres sucrées. J'essayais de lui donner par mon baiser toute ma force mentale, lui passant toute mon énergie et mon courage. Le manque d'air se fit trop fort et je dus rompre le baiser, malgré mon envie de continuer cette étreinte enflammée. Il me sourit et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, mais beaucoup plus tendrement.

-Merci.

Je hochai la tête et lui souri. Il semblait plus paisible maintenant, et ce fut même lui qui fit le premier pas vers la maison. Arrivé sur le perron, il souffla un grand coup alors que je sonnai à la porte. Nous entendîmes des pas et en moins d'une minute, un jeune homme d'un peu moins de vingt ans vint nous ouvrir. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Charles Grant, sauf que ses cheveux à lui étaient roux. Ce jeune homme devait être Alexander.

-Bonjour, que puis je pour vous ?

-Lieutenant Kate Beckett de la police de New York. Nous aurions des questions à vous poser.

-Très bien entrez, je vais chercher ma mère.

Nous entrâmes alors que le garçon partait vers la cuisine. Au moment où nous arrivions dans le salon, un homme un peu plus âgé, d'environ vingt cinq ans entra dans la salle grâce à une baie vitrée qui donnait sur le fond du jardin.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

J'allais parler mais une petite fille blonde arriva derrière l'homme. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans et avait les cheveux blonds comme les blés.

-Papa !

L'homme prit sa fille dans ses bras en souriant et l'embrassa sur le front. Un poids grandit dans ma poitrine. Comment allais je pouvoir dire à cette famille heureuse que leur père était mort ? Ce fut à ce moment là que l'épouse sortit de la cuisine. J'ouvris de grands yeux et je vis Castle en faire autant. La femme d'une cinquantaine d'années avait les cheveux roux et les yeux verts/bleus. Elle ressemblait à Martha. Il y avait deux explications. Soit c'était son genre de femme...Soit il n'avait jamais put oublier la mère de Richard.

-Que se passe t il ? Vous avez retrouvé Charles ?

-Madame, il faudrait mieux vous asseoir.

Nous dirigeâmes tous vers le grand canapé alors que la femme s'asseyait sur un fauteuil.

-Je suis désolée, mais nous avons retrouver votre mari mort. Toutes mes condoléances.

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de la famille et la femme pleura à chaudes larmes dans les bras de son plus jeune fils. Je déviai le regard mal à l'aise et regarda mon compagnon. Il avait baissé les yeux et regardait ses mains.

-Co...Comment est ce arrivé ?

-D'après les premières constatations, on lui aurait tiré dessus.

Claire essaya de reprendre son souffle alors que la petite blonde regardait son papa.

-Papa, pourquoi Mammy pleure ?

-Papy est parti ma chérie.

-Où ?

-Loin. Très loin.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas ma puce. Je sais pas.

Le silence prit sa place dans le salon pendant quelque instant, personne n'osant le rompre. Finalement, ce fut Alexander qui le coupa.

-Si vous êtes de la police de New York pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Trois têtes se retournèrent vers moi et je me mordis la lèvre de gêne. Je me tournai vers Castle. Ce dernier semblait aussi prit au dépourvu que moi. Je pris une grande inspiration et commença à parler.

-Je vous présente Richard Castle. Le grand écrivain. Et bien...Nous venons...de découvrir que c'était...Votre demi frère.

J'espérais avoir bien choisit mes mots et fermai les yeux un moment. Castle prit la parole à mon plus grand soulagement.

-Charles avait eut une relation avec ma mère. Mais il est parti en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Et c'est pour en savoir plus sur lui que je suis venu ici.

-Il ne nous a jamais parler de vous.

-Il ne savait même pas qui j'étais.

-Donc vous êtes...notre grand frère ?

Alexander, le plus jeune avait du mal à croire qu'il avait un deuxième frère ainé. Castle le regarda et eut un petit sourire.

-Apparemment.

Je vis une petite étincelle dans le regard bleu de Rick. En une minute il était passé de fils unique à grand frère. Un changement radical. La petite blonde mit son grain de sel.

-C'est qui alors le monsieur ?

-C'est ton tonton.

-Et c'est qui la dame ?

Francis hésita un moment puis me regarda. J'allais parler mais Castle me coupa en me prenant la main.

-C'est ta Tata.

Ses ''petits frères'' l'interrogèrent du regard mais finalement sourirent.

-Vous travaillez ensemble ?

-Oui. Ça fait maintenant trois ans.

-Trois ans que je le supportes.

Castle me fit une moue boudeuse et les frères rirent un peu, soulageant l'atmosphère plus que tendue.

-Et vous...

-Tu peux me tutoyer Alexander.

-D'accord...Tu as des enfants ?

-Oui. Une fille qui a ton âge. Alexis.

Il sortit de sa poche son porte monnaie et montra une photo à Alex. Il la regarda et sourit.

-Tu veux dire que j'ai une nièce de mon âge ? Pfiou...

Ils sourirent et Francis se leva et tendit sa main à Castle.

-Bienvenue dans la famille.

Castle sourit et lui serra la main. Puis Francis prit un air sérieux.

-Retrouve qui a fait ça à notre père.

-Promis. Nous...

Il fut coupé par la sonnerie de mon portable. Je m'excusais et m'éloignai du groupe. Je vis le numéro du Commissaire s'afficher.

-Beckett ?

-Lieutenant je sors à l'instant de chez Les Peterson. L'arme appartenait à David. Sa femme vient de nous signaler son décès.

-Quoi ? Mais comment est ce possible ?

-Elle dit qu'elle s'est faites enlevée. Quand on la raccompagner à la maison, elle lui a parler. Deux jours plus tard elle le retrouve troué comme une passoire devant sa maison en rentrant des courses.

-Quel horreur. Que vous a t elle dit ?

-Qu'il voulait dire à la police l'identité de ceux qui ont enlevé sa femme.

-Mais ils ont été plus rapides.

-Et de votre côté ?

-On vient de dire à la famille la mort. Je vais les interroger.

-Très bien, tenez moi au courant. Je vous rejoins chez la famille Grant.

-Très bien monsieur.

Je raccrochai et me tournai vers Rick qui attendait que je lui explique la situation.

-Peterson est mort.

-Quoi ? Comment ?

-Abattu.

Ce fut là que je remarquai Charles Grant debout au milieu de la pièce regardait tout le monde. Il regardait ses fils et sa veuve, sans aucune expression sur le visage. Castle me dit alors

-On va peut être aller voir ce qu'on peut obtenir des aveux de Mme Peterson non ?

J'allai lui répliquer que le commissaire allait arriver mais le père me stoppa en me disant

-Attendez !

-Attends Castle.

Le fantôme s'approcha de sa veuve et me regarda.

-Elle ne porte plus son alliance.

Je vis à son visage qu'il était en colère. Un rideau claqua sur la fenêtre nous faisant tous sursauter. Je me concentrai sur la veuve.

-Madame ? Pourquoi ne portez vous pas votre alliance ?

Je vis le visage de Claire devenir plus blanc qu'un linge et un éclair de peut traversa ses yeux. Tous les yeux de la salle fixaient maintenant la main gauche de la quinquagénaire dépourvue de bijou.

-C'est vrai Maman. Pourquoi tu l'a plus ?

-Je...Je l'ai enlevé pour faire la vaisselle.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu sans Maman. Tu la portes toujours. Comme la bague que je t'ai offerte quand j'avais quinze ans.

La mère ne parla pas pendant quelques instants et je vis Charles bouillir de rage. Un cadre accroché au mur se fissura.

-Répondez Madame.

-Maman ?

-Votre père et moi avions des problèmes. Alors un jour je me suis énervée et j'ai jeté l'alliance.

-Cette dispute remonte à quand exactement ?

-Il y a une semaine.

-Juste avant sa mort.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué !

-Je sais, vu qu'elle a forcé quelqu'un à me tuer !

Charles allait exploser, et j'avais peur de ne pas réussir à le contrôler. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de révéler mon secret. Mais quand je vis les couteaux de cuisine trembler je ne pus me retenir.

-Charles calmez vous !

Tous se retournèrent vers moi, d'un air incrédule. J'avais merdé. Castle me regarda lui aussi, surpris.

-Il est là ?

-Oui.

-Mais de qui vous parlez ?

Je soufflais un bon coup en fermant les yeux et finalement me lança dans mon explication.

-Je vois les fantômes. Et Charles est ici, avec nous.

Le plus grand des frères se leva et me pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

-Vous aviez bien préparer votre coup hein ? Vous nous mettez en confiance et après vous nous mentez et vous nous plumez c'est ça ?

-Francis écoute.

-Je vous interdis de me parler. Vous profitez du malheur des autres et vous n'avez même pas honte ?

Je reculai et dit d'une voix blanche

-Je dis la vérité. C'est dur à croire mais c'est vrai.

-Sortez de chez nous. J'ai passé l'âge de croire aux fantômes.

Alors qu'il nous chassait vers la sortie, Charles vint vers moi et me murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille. Alors je me tournai vers Alexander.

-Il m'a dit que le premier mot qu'il a dit était Paman. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas choisir entre Papa et Maman.

Alexander ouvrit de grands yeux et je compris qu'il me croyait, au moins sur ce point. Charles me parla à nouveau et je me tournai vers l'ainé.

-Le premier mot que tu as réussit à écrire était The End. Parce qu'il était écrit sur tous les livres que tu lisais.

Et finalement je me tournai vers la petite assise sur le canapé.

-Cette petite s'appelle Sydney parce que toi et sa mère vous êtes rencontrés au cinéma lors de la première de Scream 3, alors que ton père t'avais interdit de sortir.

Francis ouvrit en grand la bouche et se retint sur le dossier du canapé pour ne pas tomber. Je souris à Charles, il avait réussit. Le silence se fit quelques secondes avant que Francis ne reparle.

-Merde, il est là.

Je vis Castle frissonner un moment et il me regarda. Charles vint vers moi et me dit.

-Allez dans notre chambre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous allez comprendre.

Je regardai alors l'escalier et me tournai vers la famille.

-Est ce que je peux aller dans votre chambre Madame ?

-Il vous faut pas un mandat pour ça ?

-Maman, enfin tu n'as rien à te reprocher !

Elle ne répondit rien et hocha lentement la tête, alors que je voyais des larmes envahir ses yeux. Je montai à l'étage suivie par Castle et de sa famille. Je regardai les quatre chambres qui s'offraient devant moi et Francis me montra la deuxième. J'ouvris lentement la chambre et découvrit la salle. Un grand lit trônait en son milieu, une grande armoire était devant et une petite commode siégeait en dessous d'une double fenêtre. La commode était recouverte d'un drap et un cadre au dessus du lit représentant la famille Grant au grand complet, chacun un sourire aux lèvres.

-Derrière la cadre il y a un coffre.

J'enlevai prestement mes chaussures et montai sur le lit sous les yeux étonnés des hommes derrière moi. Je pris délicatement le cadre et le posa sur le lit sans le casser. Devant le coffre je demandai

-La combinaison ?

-Trois tours à droite quatre à gauche et deux à droite.

J'exécutai alors le mouvement et quand j'entendis un petit clic je tirai la porte blindée vers moi. Ce que je trouvai à l'intérieur me laissa sans voix. Au lieu d'argent, de papiers officiels ou quelque chose comme ça, je trouvai un carton remplis de papier volants. Je pris la boite et la posa sur le lit. Castle s'approcha.

-Rick...Ce sont des coupures de journaux parlant de toi.

Il s'installa à mes côtés et prit les papiers en main, ils étaient pour la plupart das l'ordre chronologique. Les gros titres ainsi que les photos étaient les trois quarts des articles découpés. ''Le nouveau maitre du thriller se nomme Richard Castle''. '' Richard Castle enflamme les États Unis avec le dernier Derrick Storm.'' ''Richard Castle fais un don à l'association rêves d'enfants''. ''Richard Castle et le lieutenant de police Kate Beckett, c'est chaud !''

Tous ces journaux parlaient de lui. Je relevai les yeux vers lui pour voir sa réaction. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Puis il prit un petit morceau de papier et l'examina. À mon tour j'en pris un et fut stupéfaite de voir que c'était un ticket de caisse. Derrick Strorm, toute la collection y passait. Même les Nikki Heat avaient été achetés. Un courant d'air entra par la fenêtre et le drap sur la commode vola comme s'il voulait être soulevé. Je dirigeai et relevai le drap pour trouver La collection complète des Derrick Storm, aligné sur une rangée centrale, dans l'ordre de parution et juste en dessous, il y avait les trois premiers Nikki Heat, seuls sur l'étagère, surement en attente des autres. Castle me rejoignit sans un mot et toucha les livres du bout des doigts. Je vis des larmes arriver dans ses yeux. Je le vis prendre un des livres où il y avait un marque page et l'ouvrit à la première page. Au milieu de la page blanche siégeait l'écriture noir d'une dédicace. ''Pour un lecteur qui me suis depuis mes débuts, amicalement Richard Castle.''

-Rick, ça va ?

-Il était là. Kate...Je l'ai cherché pendant des années et il était là devant moi.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Je me tournai vers la famille. Les enfants étaient surpris et ouvraient de grands yeux alors que Claire fixait la scène avec une once de colère dans le regard. Je me levai donc et pointait mon doigt vers elle.

-C'est vous.

Elle releva les yeux vers moi et tout le monde la regarda.

-Vous avez trouvé ses papiers. Vous avez compris qu'il n'était pas seulement fan de Richard Castle. Vous vous êtes mise en colère et vous avez décidé de le tuer pour vous avoir mentit.

Des larmes de rage montèrent dans ses yeux que quelques minutes plus tôt je trouvais si beaux. Je compris qu'elle allait avouer.

-Quand je lui ai demandé ce que c'était il m'a dit que c'était son fils...Il voulait vous revoir...Et il m'a dit qu'il voulait aussi parler à une certaine Martha...Il allait nous quitter pour partir avec sa deuxième famille... Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça. J'ai engagé quelqu'un pour le tuer et il a finit par le faire faire à Peterson. Sauf que ce con a voulut se dénoncer. J'ai dut le tuer moi même.

Ses enfants se reculèrent vers nous pour se tenir loin d'elle. Castle quant à lui se leva et serra les poings dans une rage que je lui connaissais pas.

-Vous avez tué mon père...Vous l'avez tué !

J'ai crut qu'il allait se jeter sur elle alors je le retint aussi bien que mal contre moi.

-Castle calme toi...

-Il voulait juste nous parler ! Il voulait m'expliquer pourquoi il m'avait abandonné ! Vous êtes un monstre !

Je le retint encore une fois de mes bras et l'empêchai de se jeter sur elle. Quand il se calma je desserrai mon emprise et sortit mes menottes.

-Claire Grant je vous arrête pour le meurtre de David Peterson et complicité pour le meurtre de Charles Grant. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre pendant le procès. Vous avez droit à un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas un, il vous en sera tenu un d'office.

J'entendis alors les voitures de police arriver et je descendis pour la rendre aux autorités de la région. J'expliquai toute la situation au commissaire et il parla à chaque membres de la famille. Castle n'était toujours pas descendu alors je remontai les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre. Il était assis par terre, devant ses livres. J'arrivai derrière lui, m'agenouillai pour me coller à son dos et entourai son cou de mes bras, plaçant mon nez dans son cou et respirant son odeur masculine que j'aimais tant.

-Je suis là Castle.

-Kate...à cause d'elle je ne saurais jamais rien de mon père...

Je sentis un autre sanglot traverser son corps et une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Je resserrai mon emprise autour de lui et dit d'une voix étranglée.

-Ça va aller. Je te promets que ça va aller. Je t'aime.

C'était sorti. Comme si ça devait sortir. J'ai toujours pensé que la première fois ou je lui dirai je t'aime, ce serait après avoir fait l'Amour, ou pendant une ballade romantique. Mais rien de tout ça n'était comparable à l'instant que je vivais. Je me sentis plus légère, comme si le mensonge m'avait pesé sur les épaules pendant trois ans. À cet instant je lui avais ouvert mon cœur. Mieux, je lui avais donner. Je m'offrais complément à lui. Il mit ses mains sur les miennes et se colla à moi.

-Je t'aime aussi Katie.

Nous restâmes un moment comme ça, sans bouger puis je vis Charles Grant à nos côtés.

-J'ai besoin de parler à mes fils. Acceptez vous de jouer les intermédiaires ?

-Bien sur.

Castle se retourna légèrement alors que je me levai. Je lui tendis la main et l'aida à se relever.

-Ton père veut vous parler. Descendons.

Il hocha la tête et m'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de me prendre la main pour qu'on rejoigne les autres. Je soufflai. Une session vérité pointait le bout de son nez.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! en tout cas dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Il reste 3 chapitres et un épilogue, j'espère avoir de vos com's très vite je vous love tous !**


	13. Lighters

**Voili voilà ! Je ne peux toujours pas croire que j'ai autant de commentaires pour cette histoire !**

**Continuez comme ça vous me donnez tous le sourire peut importe que ce soit en commentant ou en marquant dans les alertes ou dans les Favorites !**

**Merci à fandebones : et après on dit que c'est moi qui fait du chantage pour avoir les suites !**

**Merci à Sarah : Peut importe la longueur de ton reviews le Wahou du début me fait comprendre que tu as aimé ma jumelle **

**Merci à sonia(riribones) : Je serais ravie de discuter avec toi, toi aussi t'as l'air sympa !**

**Merci à Ayanh : Welcome !**

**Merci à Madoka Ayu : Merci j'avais peur de rendre nos perso trop...gnan gnan mais je vois que tu aimes alors ça me rassure thanks !**

**Merci à bisounours1998: ton com's était... magnifique !**

**Merci à castlebeckett siempre : thank you so much !**

**Merci à Mag13 : moi aussi je dois te dire VLS VLS : Voici La Suite !**

**Merci à ilianakate : Je suis vraiment contente que tu me commente parce que tu es grand auteur et ton avis est important pour moi ! Et pour ta question caché entre deux compliments, pas dans cette fiction mais si mon projet de faire une suite prends forme, je répond peut être...**

**Voilà maintenant je vous laisse lire et si possible, apprécier !**

Avec Castle nous descendîmes les escaliers de la maison et arrivés au salon, nous trouvâmes la famille assis sur le grand canapé. Quand ils nous entendirent il nous regardèrent et je pris une grande inspiration avant de commencer.

-Votre père voudrais vous parler à tous.

Ils hochèrent la tête et me laissèrent une place sur le canapé que je refusai d'un signe de main. Francis demanda à sa fille d'aller jouer dehors. Charles commença à me parler.

-J'aimerais parler à Alexander en premier.

Il s'approcha de lui alors que je lui expliquais que Charles voulait commencer par lui. Le fantôme regarda son plus jeune fils et caressa ses cheveux roux. Alex eut un frisson et ne semblait pas se rendre compte que son père était là.

-Alexander. Tu fais parti des personnes que j'aime plus que ma propre vie. J'aimerais que tu arrête de faire des conneries. Ne suis pas mes traces. J'ai fait des merdes quand j'étais jeune, et je le regrette, parce que j'ai perdu deux ans de ma vie en prison.

-Il dit qu'il veut que tu arrête tes petits délit, parce qu'il ne veut pas que tu vives ce qu'il a vécut.

-Profite bien de la vie. Travaille à l'école, c'est la seule clé de la réussite. Et quand tu seras un peu plus grand, pense d'abord au bonheur de ta famille avant toute chose. D'ailleurs pendant que j'y pense, la petite Mary d'en face à le béguin pour toi.

-Il veut que tu travaille à l'école et que tu fondes une famille et que tu fasse tout pour elle. Il dit aussi que Mary d'en face te trouves craquant.

-C'est vrai ?

L'étincelle dans ses yeux me fit rire ainsi que ses frères. Puis le fantôme se tint à côté de Francis.

-Francis...Tu es le fruit d'un amour tout jeune avec ta mère. Tu as été conçut pendant notre lune de miel. Tu m'as donné une magnifique petite fille et même si je n'ai pas put profiter de ce bonheur très longtemps, tu m'as rendu fier de toi.

-Il dit qu'il est heureux de t'avoir et que tu lui aie donné une petite fille comme Sydney.

-Sur la terrasse de sa chambre, sous une dalle noire à côté du pot de fleurs, il y a des liasses de billets. Je les ai caché ici avant de partir en cavale. Qu'il s'en serve pour payer ses études et ceux de la petite. Je n'ai jamais été riche mais je peux au moins vous offrir ça.

-Il y a des liasses de billets caché sous la dalle noire de ta terrasse à côté du pot de fleurs. Il veut qu'il te revienne pour tes études et celles de Sydney.

Francis ouvrit de grands yeux et sourit pour ensuite hocher la tête. Il irais voir plus tard. Le moment que je craignais le plus arriva et il se tourna vers Castle.

-Richard...mon ainé... Je te dois d'abord des excuses. Et des explications.. Je te dois toutes les excuses du monde pour t'avoir abandonné toi et ta mère. C'est vrai que j'ai paniqué au début. Mais j'ai faillit revenir. Mais j'avais des dettes et je devais les régler avant de m'avancer dans un vie de famille. Des gens voulaient me tuer pour mes bêtises et je vous mettais en danger. Mais quand, un an après, j'avais tourné la page et je n'avais plus de craintes, je suis parti pour vous revoir. Mais en arrivant à notre appartement, je n'ai put trouver ni Martha, ni mon fils.

Je vis des larmes envahirent se yeux et une boule de tristesse me prit la gorge mais je respirai pour répéter à Rick.

-Il me dit qu'il avait des problèmes avec la justice et avec les mafieux du coin, et il avait peur de vous mettre en danger. Quand il a régler ses affaires, il est revenu, mais vous étiez partis.

Castle ouvrit de grands yeux et ne sut quoi dire à part.

-Quoi ?

-Il dit qu'il ne vous a pas abandonné. Il voulait juste vous protéger.

-Et pourquoi n'est il pas revenu dans ma vie plus tard dans ce cas ?

Je me tournai vers le fantôme pour avoir une réponse à cette question.

-J'ai essayé. Dieu seul sais comme j'ai essayé. J'ai même engager quelqu'un pour vous retrouver. Quand j'ai sut ou vous étiez, j'ai courut là bas, mais ce n'est pas ta mère qui m'a ouvert, mais une babysitteur. Elle m'a laissé entrer en te gardant dans ses bras. Je lui ais expliquer et quand je lui ais demandé pourquoi sa mère était parti au lieu d'être avec toi, elle m'a répondu qu'elle travaillait. Et qu'à chaque fois qu'elle partait en te laissant, elle pleurait. Elle m'a raconté son admiration pour cette dame si forte qui malgré les difficultés ne voulait pas d'aide extérieure.

-Il vous a cherché partout et quand il vous a trouvé, c'est ta babysitteur qui lui a ouvert. Elle lui a dit que Martha travaillait pour te faire vivre. Et qu'à chaque fois qu'elle te laissait, elle pleurait.

-Elle ne me l'a jamais dit.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas ta mère est quelqu'un de très fier. Elle n'aime pas admettre ses faiblesses.

-Qu'a t il fait ensuite ?

-J'ai demandé à ta nourrice si je pouvais te prendre dans les bras. Elle a hésité mais finalement m'a laissé te porter. Tu a ouvert les yeux et tu m'as regardé...J'ai reconnut ta mère, j'ai vu toute les étincelle de son regard...Je caressai ton visage comme si tu étais un trésor, et en quelque sorte tu l'étais. La chose la plus précieuse du monde. Et puis sans prévenir, tu m'a attrapé l'index et tu l'as serré dans ton petit poing...et je me suis mis à penser que ta mère et toi méritiez le bonheur. Alors je t'ai remis à ta nourrice et je lui ais fait promettre de ne jamais dire à ta mère que j'étais passé.

Je m'asseyais sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où étais assis Castle et lui entoura les épaule de mes bras.

-Quand il t'a pris dans ses bras, il a pensé que tu étais la chose la plus précieuse du monde et il a décidé d'aider ta mère à s'en sortir.

-Comment ?

-J'avais de l'argent. Ne me demandez pas comment, mais j'avais de l'argent, et j'étais propriétaire d'un trois pièces en plein Manhattan. J'ai demandé à un ami qui me devait de l'argent s'il pouvait jouer le jeu d'être un avocat, et lui dire que cet appartement était un héritage. En tant que propriétaire, elle avait juste à payer les facture d'eau et d'électricité, rien à voir avec le loyer d'un appartement comme celui là.

-L'appartement que vous aviez lui appartenait. C'est comme ça que vous l'avez eut.

-Mais...Je croyais que c'était un héritage !

-Ta mère aussi.

Castle était sous le choc de cette déclaration et Charles prit le temps d'observer son fils avant de poursuivre.

-Je suis resté quelque temps à vous surveiller, pour voir si vous vous en sortiez...Et vous vivez bien. Quand tu es entré en sixième, j'ai rencontré Claire. Elle me rappelait Martha, dans sa légèreté dans son humeur son sourire...Je suis tombé amoureux. Nous nous somme mariés deux ans après, et elle est tombé enceinte de Francis. Je me suis juré de ne pas faire la même erreur qu'avec toi. Même si j'avais une famille et que j'étais heureux, je ne vous ais jamais perdu complétement de vue. Et quand tu as sortie ton premier Derrick Storm, j'étais si fier que j'en ai pleuré devant mon deuxième fils. J'ai aussi pleuré quand j'ai découvert que j'étais grand père, que tu avais une magnifique fille aux cheveux roux. Je ne t'ai jamais perdu de vue mon fils.

-Il dit...Que pendant toutes ces années il était là. Il te surveillait pour voir si tu ne manquais de rien. C'est quand tu avais 12 ans qu'il a rencontré la mère de tes frères. Il n'a pas fait la même erreur qu'avec toi et les as élevés, mais il ne t'a jamais perdu de vue.

-Je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une ombre. On avait pas besoin d'un appartement. On avait pas besoin de ça. J'avais besoin d'un père. Mère avait besoin d'un mari...si tu savais, ce que j'ai vécut à l'école...Quand on me disait que ma mère était une pute qui s'était fait engrossée par un de ses Macs... ou quand on disait que mon père n'avait pas les couilles pour s'occuper d'une famille...Je n'avais pas d'amis à cause de ça. Et Martha devait supporter les commentaires dans son dos à chaque fois qu'il y avait une réunion de parents professeurs...

Ma gorge se noua d'émotions et je resserrer ma prise sur Castle, voyant ses larmes se frayer un chemin dans ses yeux. Il ne m'avait jamais raconté ça et je savais qu'il avait mal, tellement mal que je repensais à ma propre douleur. Nos vies avaient été mises à de dures épreuves. Je souhaitais de tout mon cœur qu'on en avait fini avec les malheurs.

Charles regarda son fils et me regarda intensément.

-Dites lui que je l'aime. Dites leur que je les aimes plus que ma vie, et que j'aurais voulu être un père modèle pour eux.

Il regarda Alexander et lui toucha les cheveux.

-Mon tout petit...

Il alla vers Francis et lui toucha la main, ce qui fit baisser les yeux à son fils.

-Mon beau Francis...

Finalement, il marcha vers nous et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rick, qui au contact eut un frisson.

-Mon grand Richard...

Il me regarda et me dit

-Prenez soin de lui.

Je hochai la tête et plongea ma tête dans les cheveux de Castle. Il me toucha l'épaule et je sursautais.

-Avant de partir, je dois vous montrer quelque chose.

Et à cet instant, il m'envoya une vision. Je n'étais plus dans le salon des Grant, j'étais dans un cimetière. Je vis une grande foule, et parmi elles, Ryan, Esposito, Alexis, Martha, Lanie, Castle...Et moi. Je faisais un discours d'après ce que je voyais. Mais pour qui ? Mes pensées furent interrompue par un coup de feu et le cri de Rick Les personnes présentes crièrent et je me retournait vers le cercueil, je vis la place où j'étais il y a une seconde, mais je ne me vis pas, ni moi, ni Castle. J'entendis sa voix et me dirigeai vers elle à grandes enjambées. Ce que je vis me fis un coup au cœur et me glaça le sang. J'étais allongée sur l'herbe, touchée par une balle dans la poitrine, et Castle était penché au dessus de moi et me caressait le visage.

-Kate, reste avec moi ! Kate ne me laisse pas... reste avec moi ! Je t'aime...Je t'aime Kate...

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine en voyant cette scène. Je me vis sourire discrètement et fermer les yeux. La vision se troubla et je revins dans le salon, secouée par ma vision. Je me tourna vers Charles pour avoir des renseignements.

-C'était l'enterrement de qui ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire. De toute façon, vous n'arriveriez pas à le sauver. Faites attention. Richard ne survivrai pas à votre mort.

-Je le ferais.

Il se tourna et regarda quelque chose que je ne voyais pas. Il se retourna vers moi en me souriant.

-Cette lumière...elle est si belle...C'est là que je dois aller ?

Je me rappelais les paroles de mon père, ''aider les fantômes à aller vers la lumière'' alors je hochai la tête en souriant. Il me fit un signe de tête et regarda un instant ses fils avant de s'avancer. J'entendis comme un souffle d'air, un murmure, et la silhouette de Charles Grant se dissipa avant de disparaître complétement. J'embrassais Castle dans le cou et lui dit.

-Il est parti.

-Totalement ?

-Complétement.

Il soupira et je l'entourai de mes bras. Francis entoura son petit frère de son bras protecteur et lâcha une larme. Le silence se fit un moment avant que Castle ne m'embrasse sur la joue et me chuchote à l'oreille d'une voix éteinte.

-Rentrons à la maison.

Je hochai la tête et nous nous tournâmes vers les deux frères. Ils comprirent et se levèrent.

-Nous avons de la route à faire.

-Bien sur. Tu viendra à l'enterrement ?

-Bien sur. Tiens voici mon numéro. Appelle moi.

-Avec plaisir.

Ils se prirent dans les bras chacun leur tour et en firent de même pour moi. Je fus surprise mais leur rendis leur étreinte. Nous sortîmes dehors, et arrivés à la voiture, il me prit la main et m'embrassa sur les lèvres.

-Je conduis.

Ce n'était pas une demande mais un fait. D'habitude il n'était pas comme ça et je compris qu'il avait une idée en tête. Je l'interrogeai du regard mais finalement, je pris place sur le siège passager. Il fit un signe à sa demi famille et sortit de l'allée. Il prit la direction de New York et nous échangeâmes pas un mot pendant plus d'une demi heure. Ne supportant le silence je me tournai vers lui et lui demanda d'une petite voix.

-Ça va Rick ?

-J'ai connut mieux. Mais ça va.

-Je suis là si tu as besoin tu sais ?

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. _Don't think twice it's all right._

En prenant une réplique de Naked Heat, il me fit sourire et ce fut rassurée que j'allumais le poste de radio. Une chanson d'un groupe canadien envahit la voiture et j'écoutai attentivement les paroles de Jet Lag. Castle quant à lui se concentrait sur la route mais la chanson chantée en duo le fit sourire.

Pendant le trajet, nous ne parlâmes pas une fois, quelques regards pleins placés nous suffisaient. Le trajet dura deux bonnes heures et je vis le panneau de l'entrée de New York et m'apprêtait à entrer dans la Grande Pomme, mais Rick tourna à droite au lieu d'aller tout droit.

-Rick, ce n'est pas la bonne route.

Il ne m'écoutait pas mais je fis un rictus sur ses lèvres et je posai une question.

-Castle, où est ce que tu m'emmènes ?

-Tu le saura bien assez tôt.

Je savais que je n'obtiendrai rien de lui pour le moment donc je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et regardait partout pour trouver un indice. Alors, après un quart d'heure, je reconnus les lieux. Les arbres étaient fleuris et l'herbe était verte, l'été presque là. Comprenant, je me tournai vers lui.

-Ne me dis pas que...

-Exactement.

Il se gara devant un portail gris qui montrait l'entrée du cimetière. Le cimetière où ma mère reposait.

Quand il coupa le contact, je ne bougeais toujours pas, sous le choc, je sentis sa main sur mon bras et tournai les yeux vers lui.

-J'ai pensé qu'avec toute cette histoire, tu aurais peut être envie de parler un peu avec ta mère.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il m'interrogea d'un regard inquiet.

-Dis moi, j'ai bien fait ?

Je lui souris et attrapa son menton entre deux doigts pour approcher son visage du mien et je l'embrassai tendrement. Le baiser était doux et calme, puis il s'approfondit alors que sa main se posa dans mon cou. Nous dûmes nous séparer quand nous n'eûmes plus d'air et je lui souris en reprenant mon souffle.

-Tu as très bien fait. Merci.

-Always.

Il me sourit et sortit du véhicule. Et avant que je n'ai eut besoin de le faire, il m'ouvrit la portière comme le gentleman qu'il était. Je lui pris la main et l'amena avec moi jusqu'à la tombe de Maman. Quand il vit le nom de ma mère il inclina un peu sa tête, comme un signe de respect. Je m'approchai et caressai le marbre blanc de son pierre tombale.

-Salut Maman. Je suis désolée de pas être venue plus tôt, mais j'avais vraiment un emploi du temps de malade.

Castle se tenait un peu à l'écart surement pour me laisser un moment d'intimité. Je lui souris et m'assis à côté de ma mère.

-Je viens de découvrir que je voyais les fantômes. Et oui...ça ne saute pas une génération finalement...Tu aurais put le dire..Mais je comprends. Tu voulais me protégeais...Je vais continuer ce que tu faisais. Aider les morts à trouver la paix. Je sais que ça ne sera pas toujours facile...Mais j'y arriverais. Parce que j'ai le meilleur des soutiens. Tu sais, Richard Castle. Oui le gamin dont je n'arrête pas de me plaindre.

Je regardai Castle pour voir sa réaction et je ris quand il me tira la langue d'un air contrarié d'enfant boudeur.

-Je suis avec lui. Tu vas me dire enfin ! Mais...C'est le bon. Je l'aime. Et on va aller très loin ensemble.

Je vis alors Castle s'approcher de la tombe et il s'accroupit devant maman en posant un genou à terre.

-Johanna.. Je ne suis peut être pas le plus intelligent ou le plus fort des hommes...Mais j'aime votre fille plus que tout dans ce monde, je l'aime autant que ma fille. Et je vous promets de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse.

Je le regardai faire émue, alors que des larmes de bonheur arrivaient dans mes yeux. Je me jetai presque sur lui et le fit tomber sur le dos et connecta nos lèvres dans un fougueux baiser. Il sourit contre mes lèvres et leva sa main pour qu'elle arrive dans mes cheveux. À bout de souffle je me relevai et sourit, nos nez toujours en contact.

-Je t'aime.

-Je sais...Et est ce que tu sais que je t'aime aussi ?

-Hum..Non je savais pas...

Il sourit et m'embrassa à nouveau, avant de nous faire relever tous les deux. Je regardai ma mère une dernière fois et lui dis.

-Je reviendrais Maman. On reviendra. Je t'aime Maman.

Je pris la main de mon compagnon et l'emmenais un peu plus loin. Sortant du cimetière Castle me proposa de nous s'asseoir quelques minutes. J'acceptai avec plaisir et nous nous adossâmes à un grand chêne. Je calai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et entourai sa taille de mes bras.

-Merci Rick.

-Pour ?

-Tout.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui et le vis sourire avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Je repris ma position initiale et fermai les yeux pour profiter au mieux de notre étreinte. Et sans m'en rendre compte, mon rythme cardiaque ralentit, et je m'endormis.

/ /

Quand j'ouvris un œil, je mis un certain temps pour comprendre où je me trouvais. Je sentis alors Castle sous moi, et relevai mes yeux fatigués vers son visage. Il dormait, comme moi il y a quelque minutes. Il ronflait légèrement, sa bouche restant entrouverte. Je l'observais un moment, le trouvant beau. Il avait fait tellement pour moi cette dernière semaine, et malgré tout ce qui lui arrivait. C'était à moi de faire quelque chose pour lui. Lui faire oublier qu'il a gagné un père et qu'il l'a aussi perdu.

J'eus un petit sourire en pensant que mon corps pouvait peut être l'aider à oublier...ainsi que quelques dessous...Je décidai que ce soir, je ne penserai qu'à son bonheur et son plaisir, pour qu'il sache combien il compte pour moi. Je vis ses paupières papillonnaient et il finit par ouvrir les yeux en grognant. Il se frotta les yeux et me regarda un moment.

-Tu aurais dut me réveiller...

-Je l'aurais fait, mais je viens de me réveiller.

Il bailla en mettant son poing devant sa bouche et s'étira.

-Qu'elle heure il est ?

-17h passé.

-Tu veux dire qu'on a dormit quatre heures ?

-Oui. Mais je pense qu'on en avait besoin.

-Oui...

-Tu veux que je ramène chez toi ?

Son regard se perdit sur la pelouse et comme il ne me répondis pas, je m'inquiétai.

-Rick ?

-Je...Je ne me sens pas la force de parler à Mère et Alexis ce soir...

-Tu veux dormir chez moi ?

-S'il te plait.

Je souris et l'embrassai tendrement.

-Avec plaisir. Allez viens.

Je me relevai et l'aidai à en faire autant. Quand nous arrivâmes à la voiture je lui demandai.

-Tu veux commander quelque chose pour le diner ?

-Non c'est bon. On verra ce que tu as dans tes tiroirs.

-Très bien. Allons y.

Je pris place derrière le volant et arrivée à l'appartement, une demi heure plus tard, je lui proposai d'appeler Alexis pendant que je faisais l'inventaire de mes placards. Cela fut vite fait. Des pâtes, des pâtes, et encore des pâtes. Mais, caché entre des macaronis et des spaghettis, je découvris un paquet de riz. Je me rappelai alors que j'avais du porc dans le frigo et du sucre...La recette du porc au caramel s'imposa à moi. Je décidai de faire ça. J'emportai le riz et commença à le faire cuire dans l'eau et à côté, je faisais sauter du porc coupé en morceau auquel j'ajoutais du sucre. Alors que tout mijotait, Castle arriva derrière moi et m'embrassa dans la nuque.

-Ça sent bon.

-Merci. C'est bientôt prêt.

-Je nous sers un verre de vin ?

-Avec plaisir.

Je réglai un minuteur pour me prévenir dans dix minutes, et m'installai aux côtés de Castle à table et je le remerciai quand il remplit mon verre de vin rouge.

-Comment va Alexis ?

-Bien. Elle m'a demandé si ça allait, et elle m'attends avec impatience. Elle venait de rentrer des cours. Elle a eut un 18 en physique.

-Wahou ! Impressionnant.

-Oui...C'est pas moi qui en dirait autant.

-Laisse moi deviner...toi t'avais 18 en rédaction ?

-Ne me dites pas que vous êtes allée fouiner dans mes dossiers d'école, Détective...

Je ris et but une gorgée de vin en lui lançant un regard coquin. Il me sourit, faisant plisser ses yeux comme à chaque fois. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien et très vite, le repas fut prêt et nous commençâmes à manger. Le repas se passa très bien, entre rires et baisers. Mais alors que j'avais fini mon assiette, mon écrivain n'en était qu'à la moitié et patouillait son riz.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ce n'est pas bon ?

-Oh si Kate c'est délicieux. Mais...Avec tout ce qui s'est passé...Je n'ai pas très faim.

Je lui lançais un petit sourire, compatissante, et l'embrassai du bout des lèvres.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je vais prendre une douche, et pendant ce temps va dans ma chambre et attends moi en te reposant.

-Bon programme.

Je souris et débarrassai la table et je m'apprêtai à faire la vaisselle, mais Castle me stoppa.

-Laisse je vais le faire.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain allez, va te doucher.

Au moins ça l'occupera pensais je. Je passai par ma chambre ou j'ouvris mon tiroir de sous vêtements. Je jetais mon dépourvu sur un ensemble plutôt sexy et l'emmenai avec moi dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabillai et me doucha en une dizaine de minutes. J'enfilais mes dessous et me rhabillai. De toute façon, j'allais vite les enlever alors quelle importance...

Je regardai s'il était encore dans la cuisine mais R.A.S. Je me dirigeai donc vers ma chambre. Je tournai la poignée et entrai dans la pièce.

**Question ! Dois je faire une suite ? cette fiction finit dans trois chapitres**

**Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas vu venir, le prochain chapitre sera M.**

**Alors laissez des com's sur celui ci, et plus y aura de com's, plus le M arrivera vite...**


	14. The Love Night

**/!\ Comme je l'ai dis précipitamment, ce chapitre est M. mais vraiment M ! Ceux qui n'aiment pas ça doivent passer leur chemins. /!\**

**Merci à fandebones que j'adore, ilianakate, sonia (dsl j'ai perdu ton adresse msn peut tu me la redonner please ^^), adrian009, castlebeckett siempre, Mag13, Sarah d'Émeraude et bisounours1998 !  
><strong>

**Écris en collaboration texto avec Sarah d'Émeraude.**

Je regardai Castle, épuisé par notre journée plus qu'éprouvante, affalé sur le lit, les yeux clos. Ses jambes pendaient sur le bord du lit, ses pieds touchant le sol. Je me demandai s'il dormait mais quand je le vis taper un petit coup du pied droit je fus rassurée. Même s'il avait besoin de dormir, j'avais d'autres projets pour lui ce soir.

-Castle ?

Je l'appelai en murmurant son nom, fermant doucement la porte derrière moi.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur ses coudes pour me regarder. Avançant devant le lit, et devant lui par la même occasion, je lui lançai un sourire, le genre de sourire qu'il aimait tant. J'enlevai ma veste et la fit descendre lentement le long de mes épaules, de mes bras, pour ensuite la faire tomber au sol dans un froissement de tissus. Il suivait tous mes mouvements avec un regard de braise, le sourcils froncés. Je pris alors le premier bouton de mon chemisier et le défit, avec une lenteur affolante et en fis de même avec les autres. Son regard irradiai à chaque parcelles de peau que je découvrais et cette chaleur dans ses yeux m'envoya un frisson. Le dernier bouton enlevé, je laissais ma chemise retrouver ma veste à terre, me retrouvant en soutient gorge devant lui. Je me déhanchais sensuellement en faisant un pas vers lui. Pendant mon approche il s'était redressé et assis sur le bord du lit un air émerveillé sur le visage. Je me penchai vers lui et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, lentement, prenant tout mon temps pour faire monter la chaleur. Il leva la main vers mon visage pour caresser mes cheveux mais je l'en empêchai, lui tapant la main du bout des doigts et me reculant légèrement.

-Non. On ne touche pas...enfin, pas pour l'instant...

Il me lança un regard rempli de flammes et voulut protester mais ma bouche sur la sienne le coupa dans son élan. Il caressa alors mes lèvres de sa langue, essayant de forcer l'accès à ma bouche mais je ne lui accordai pas, me reculant une nouvelle fois.

-Kate !

Son gémissement de frustration me fit sourire, et j'entrepris de défaire le bouton de mon pantalon et de baisser ma braguette, le faisant languir d'impatience. Je mis mes mains à l'intérieur de mon bas et le fit lentement glisser le long de mes jambes, découvrant mon string noir choisi au préalable et mon porte jarretelles. Son regard d'habitude si clair se fonça de désir et je vis une autre démonstration de son envie, un peu plus au sud, ce qui me fit me mordre la lèvre. Ce striptease n'était vraiment pas une mauvaise idée...Cela m'annonçait déjà la suite de la soirée. Je la voyais intensive. Orgasmique.

Je me penchais pour retirer complètement mon jean, lui offrant une vue plongeante sur le décolleté de mon soutien gorge.

-Kate...C'est de la torture !

Je ne répondis rien à ce gémissement et m'avançais à nouveau vers lui, tel une tigresse, et je le forçai à s'allonger, mes mains s'occupant de finir de lui enlever sa chemise qui ne servait strictement à rien. Je laissais mes mains explorer son torse, le caressant, l'embrassant à certains endroits, remontant vers son visage, laissant ma lèvre inférieure se perdre sur son menton. Je pris ensuite sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, la mordillant et la suçotant, avant de l'embrasser vraiment, lâchant un gémissement malgré moi. Quand il me demanda de nouveau l'entrée de ma bouche je lui offris enfin et nos langues s'engagèrent dans un combat royal, empli d'envie et de chaleur semblant me consumer peu à peu de l'intérieur.

Comprenant que je lui laissais une certaine liberté de mouvement, il se redressa, retrouvant sa position assise et par ce geste approfondissant notre baiser et il glissa ses mains dans mon dos, me faisant gémir contre sa bouche.

Mon gémissement dut le stimuler davantage car il gémit à son tour, faisant vibrer mes lèvres. Il appuya ses mains sur la chute de mes reins et colla un peu plus son bassin au mien et je pus sentir combien son envie pour moi était immense. Il délaissa mes lèvres pour arriver dans mon cou.

Sentir son souffle chaud contre ma peau décupla mon plaisir et j'étirai mon cou pour lui donner un accès total du territoire. Je voulais qu'il comprenne que j'étais sienne, que je lui appartenais.

Je lui dis alors d'une voix entrecoupée de soupirs et de gémissements éperdus d'amour.

-Marque moi Rick...Possède moi...

Il gémit contre ma peau, m'envoyant de nouvelle sensations, et n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour prendre ma peau entre ses lèvres sucrées et l'aspirer, me faisant tourner la tête. Je pris ses cheveux dans mes mains et l'attira à moi, pour lui faire comprendre de me marquer de toutes ses forces. Il me compris et aspira un peu plus fort ma peau, et je ne pus retenir un long gémissement qui en disait long sur l'état de transe dans lequel je me trouvais. La sensation d'aspiration me fit trembler à l'extrême et je ne savais plus où donner de la tête.

Mais malgré le plaisir suprême que je ressentais, je trouvais la situation injuste, j'avais l'impression de prendre plus de plaisir que lui, alors que ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu.

À contre cœur, je retirai mon cou de ce doux paradis qu'est sa bouche en me relevant. J'avais l'impression de sentir encore ses lèvres sur moi, et je compris que demain, j'aurais une marque plutôt voyante sur le cou. Il me regarda, assis, sans comprendre. Je revins vers lui et l'embrassai et le poussai pour de nouveau l'allonger. Je descendis mes lèvres sur son torse, découvrant chaque détails de sa carrure, mémorisant les endroits qui le faisaient réagir.

Je défis sa boucle de ceinture et baissai sa braguette, il grogna une phrase sans aucune cohérence et cela m'encouragea à descendre lentement, tendrement son pantalon. Quand le vêtement arriva à ses chevilles, je le lui retirai en même temps que ses chaussettes. Il alla rejoindre nos autres habits sur le sol de ma chambre et je remontai pour rencontrer la démonstration plus que flagrante de son désir et cela me fis pousser un soupir d'envie. J'embrassai son ventre alors que mes mains attrapaient les bouts de son boxer, dernier rempart avant sa nudité, et lui fis suivre le même chemin que ses congénères.

Sa virilité montrée à mes yeux je me mordis la lèvre,sentant une vague de chaleur dans mon bas ventre. J'entrepris de l'embrasser tout autour de son intimité, sans jamais vraiment la toucher, voulant faire durer le moment le plus possible. J'entendis alors sa voix rauque, cassée par le plaisir, qui m'appelait.

-Kate...Kate qu'est ce que tu...

Je coupai sa réplique en donnant un coup de langue sur le plus haut de son membre durci et cela le se cambrer contre moi en criant une suite de mots étranglés. Je ne comprenais quasiment rien de ce qu'il disait, mais il répétait plusieurs fois mon prénom, et cela me poussa a prendre son membre dans ma bouche. Je commençai pas faire un lent et calme va et vient mais il ne me laissa pas finir, il m'attrapa par les épaules et me ramena vers lui. Je sentis le matelas dans mon dos et quand je rouvris les yeux, il était au dessus de moi, son regard était rempli d'éclairs de passion et son souffle court. Je gémis rien qu'en voyant son regard sur moi, et sa respiration hachée me fit trembler alors qu'il plongea sur mes lèvres pour m'embrasser avec force. Jamais un homme ne m'avais donné autant de plaisir, alors qu'il ne m'avait presque pas touché !

Je me perdis dans l'intensité de son baiser, sa langue pressant la mienne, la caressant et s'enroulant autour d'elle. J'avais l'impression d'être en train de rêver, mais son plaisir comptait plus que le mien pour le moment alors pendant notre combat buccal, je descendis une main entre deux corps et prit sa masculinité entre mes doigts et commença un tendre va et vient qui fit hoqueter de surprise mon amant entre mes lèvres. Je ne pensais pas ça possible, mais il se durcit un peu plus à mon contact.

Mais une nouvelle fois, il ne me laissa pas faire et attrapa ma main. Je gémis de frustration et j'ouvris les yeux pour rencontrer son regard brillants d'étoiles. Il m'offrit un sourire que je reconnu comme carnassier, et d'un geste expert, il défit l'attache de mon soutien gorge, libérant mes seins qui étaient depuis un moment déjà durs comme de la pierre sous la force de mon désir. Il plongea la tête entre eux et mordit la peau tendue a son maximum ce qui me fit crier comme jamais. C'était puissant, trop puissant pour moi, je n'allais pas survivre, j'allais mourir là, dans ses bras, victime d'une overdose de plaisir. Je voulais lui dire d'arrêter, mais les seuls mots qui sortirent de la gorge furent

-God...Rick... Gosh.

Il prit un téton entre ses dents et le titilla en même temps du bout de sa langue. Je criai et gémis en même temps. Je perdais mes moyens, je n'arrivais plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes à la suite, perdue dans un monde inconnu plein d'envie et de chaleur. Mais je réussis malgré tout à lui dire

-Rick...Oh Damn...Pitié arrête...

Sans retirer sa bouche et ses mains de ma poitrine, il me demanda d'une voix taquine.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas...?

Je sentis son sourire sur ses lèvres et quand il malaxa mon sein droit, je fermais les yeux sous l'intensité de l'instant.

-Comment veux tu...Que je n'aime pas...ça...

Il me rendais dingue, comment un simple mortel pouvait me faire autant de bien ? Il n'y avait qu'une explication. Richard Castle était un Dieu.

-Alors pourquoi veux tu que j'arrête ?

Je ne répondis pas, essayant de me concentrer sur les sensations. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas sa réponse, il envoya un coup de langue sur mon mamelon, et je fus parcourue par une onde de choc. Il me dit alors d'une voix suave.

-Laisse moi faire...

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite, tentant de reprendre mes esprits, alors que des larmes d'extase envahissaient ma vision.

-Rick...Toi...Avant...Moi.

Ma gorge était asséchée, elle me brûlait tant notre étreinte venue d'un autre monde était en train de me faire mourir de plaisir. Ces quatre mots furent ressentis comme un exploit, presque comme un miracle, tellement la passion m'irradiait de toute part. Castle libéra mon sein droit de sa bouche et le gauche de ses grandes mains,et même si c'était ce que je voulais, je ne pus retenir un gémissement de frustration, de manque.

-Kate regarde moi...

J'ouvris les yeux, ne m'étant pas rendue compte de les avoir fermés et croisai le regard bleu minuit de Castle.

-Qu'est ce...que tu as dit ?

-Je veux..ton plaisir avant le mien.

Mon excitation était à son apogée et je sentais que j'allais peut être mourir de combustion spontanée, mais je voulais toujours que Rick oublie ses ennuis et ressente son plaisir avant de penser à moi. Mais pourquoi compliquait il les choses ? N'importe quel homme aurait profiter de la situation et m'aurais laissé faire. Mais Rick n'était pas comme les autres hommes, et c'est pour ça que je l'aime.

-Pourquoi fais tu ça Kate..?

-Tu...en a plus besoin que moi...

Je vis à son regard qu'il venait de comprendre que je parlais de ses derniers jours, et surtout de cette journée, qui avait totalement changé sa vie. Sans prévenir, il m'embrassa avec toute la fougue, toute la puissance et la passion du monde, me laissant pantelante, puis il se recula et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Kate...Tu es si parfaite...Mais je ne veux pas que notre première fois se passe comme ça. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas succomber tout seul. Je suis prêt à mourir de plaisir s'il le faut...Mais avec toi.

Des larmes vinrent brouiller ma vision. Qu'avais je fait pour le mériter ? Pourquoi c'est à moi qu'on avait donné l'homme parfait sur Terre ? Interrompant ma réflexion, il prit mes lèvres entre les siennes et me donna le baiser le plus doux que je n'ai jamais eut de ma vie. Cette fois ci, au lieu d'un combat entre nos deux langues, ce fut une communion. Une fusion. J'entourai son cou de mes bras pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus de moi, et je collai son torse à ma poitrine, m'électrisant totalement.

La passion reprit le dessus sur la tendresse et quand il me serra à m'en faire mal contre lui, je gémis longuement, essayant de retrouver mon souffle. Je maintenais sa bouche contre la mienne, comme si j'allais mourir si on se séparer un instant.

Ce fut lui qui brisa le contact, il dévia sa tête vers mon oreille pour me mordre le lobe. Je ne retins pas un grognement de plaisir qui résonna dans la chambre. Je le sentis réagir à ma démonstration de bonheur car il grogna et passa sa main sur mes fesses. Pour lui donner un meilleur accès, je mis mes jambes de chaque côtés de son corps et bascula de sorte à me retrouver sur lui. Nous échangeâmes à nouveau un baiser bouillant, et je sentis ses mains jouer avec l'élastique de mon string, passant en dessous pour caresser la chute de mes reins et mes fesses, et à chaque toucher, je le sentis, tout comme moi, perdre pied. Il prit soin de m'enlever d'abord mon porte jarretelles, qui retrouva les vestiges de nos habits sur le sol. Je ne savais plus ou étaient ses mains, je les sentais partout sur moi, il était dans les moindres recoins. J'ondulais du bassin sur lui, pour rapprocher nos intimités.

Je voulais qu'il me fasses sienne, je ne pouvais plus attendre, les préliminaires m'avaient déjà chamboulée et je voulais le sentir en moi, qu'il me prenne, qu'il me fasse l'Amour.

Je le sentis quitter ma bouche et quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis mes lèvres sur mon ventre, descendant bientôt un peu plus bas, avant d'être stoppé par mon string, le dernier vêtement que je portais. Il jura, frustré d'être arrêté dans sa progression par un morceau de tissus. Finalement il l'attrapa et le fit descendre le long de mes jambes. Quand mon dessous fut par terre, il remonta tout en embrassant l'intérieur de mes cuisses, me faisant gémir chaque foi qu'il posait sa bouche sur ma peau. Je gigotais, j'avais besoin de le sentir en moi c'était devenu une question de survie. Je l'implorai, fermant les yeux.

-Rick...Viens...Je te veux en moi...Tout de suite !

C'était devenu un ordre, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, c'était so damn good ! Il me sourit et sans préavis, il fit glisser sa main et entra un doigt en moi. Je criai sous la sensation, bougeant le bassin pour obtenir plus de contact. Voyant que cela me plaisait, il entra un second doigt en moi, et commença à faire de longs et lent va et viens, me faisant me soulever au dessus du matelas. Je gémissais et criais à me détruire la gorge. J'accrochai mes mains à ses cheveux et bougeai le bassin au rythme de ses doigts, ô combien magnifiques.

-Rick...Plus vite...Plus fort plus...Encore...

Accédant à ma demande il accéléra le rythme, allant toujours plus loin, si loin, que je découvrais de nouvelles sensations. D'un coup tout mon corps se crispa, mes muscles se contractèrent et me soulevèrent du matelas. Je criai mon plaisir en renversant la tête en arrière. Je voyais des étoiles devant mes paupières closes, et avant que j'ai eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il m'avait embrassé tendrement, me laissant me remettre de mon orgasme. J'avais la respiration hachée et laborieuse et je lui souris en répondant à son baiser. Mon désir remonta en flèche en sentant l'excitation de Castle contre ma cuisse. Il avait fait passer son plaisir avant le mien et c'était maintenant à moi de lui faire du plaisir. Alors j'écartai les jambes pour le tenir près de moi. Nos intimité se frôlèrent, et un gémissement d'envie s'échappa de mes lèvres.

-Viens...Rick viens j t'en prie viens...

-Kate...Préservatifs...

-Non.

-Tu es sure ? Pas de...

-Non. Juste toi...

Il m'embrassa et en même temps, entra en moi avec tendresse infinie. Nous soupirâmes en même temps de bien être. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, me laissant m'adapter à lui. Je l'embrassai d'abord tendrement, avant de mettre plus de passion dans notre baiser et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il commença à bouger. De doux, ses coups de reins devinrent plus prononcés. Il allait toujours plus loin en moi, j'avais l'impression de faire l'Amour pour la première fois. À chaque impulsion, je lâchai un gémissement ou un cri, mais je ne me retenais pas, sachant maintenant l'effet que cela lui faisait. Il n'était pas en meilleur état que moi, ces cordes vocales étaient mises à dure épreuves. En m'embrassant, il caressait ma taille et mes hanches, des fois frôlant mes jambes du bout des doigts. Quant à moi, je passais et repassais mes mains dans son dos, passant sur ses omoplates, sur sa nuque et sur ses côtes, il était parfait. Ses coups commencèrent à me faire perdre la tête, il allait de plus en plus loin en moi et j'accompagnai ses mouvements avec mon bassin. Nous étions plus que gémissements et cris. Plus qu'amour et passion. Nous étions que âmes et esprits.

Je sentais la fin venir, le plaisir était trop grand pour que je le supporte plus longtemps.

-Rick...Je vais...

Comprenant, il accéléra un peu plus ses mouvements et mon corps se contracta à nouveau et ma jouissance se fit entendre quand un cri de plaisir sortit de ma bouche. Je fermai les yeux quelques instants, incapable de les rouvrir. Je voyais des étoiles, je n'arrivais plus du tout à bouger, foudroyée par un éclair du 7eme ciel. Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais sur le torse de Castle tandis qu'il reprenait une respiration normale. Qu'est ce ..? entre le moment de mon orgasme et notre position, il y avait un trou noir. Comme si j'avais perdu connaissance pendant cinq ou six secondes...OH Dieu comme c'était puissant.

-Oh Seigneur...

-Je t'autorise à m'appeler Rick.

Je le frappai sur le pectoral sans ménagement et lui souris quand il bredouilla un ''Aie''. Je me redressais sur mes coudes pour être au dessus de son visage. Il souriait et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser.

-C'était...Wahou...!

-Pour un écrivain, tu manques de vocabulaire je trouve.

-Alors je dirais...Que c'était parfait.

-On est d'accord.

Je l'embrassai encore, mais beaucoup plus sauvagement et il répondit à mon baiser et au bout de seulement quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis quelque chose de dur au niveau de ma cuisse. Je rompis le baiser en gémissant.

-Dites moi Writerman...On est pas fatigué ?

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles WriterMAN.

-Peut être parce que tu me l'a prouvé...

-Tu veux que je te le prouve à nouveau ?

-Deux preuves valent mieux qu'une.

Nous nous sourîmes et je plongeai sur ses lèvres, alors que mon désir s'éveillait à nouveau. Il me fit basculer sous lui, et me fit découvrir à nouveau le monde des abimes du plaisir charnel.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard dans la nuit que nous nous endormîmes, l'un sur l'autre, à savourer le contact. Rick me dit je t'aime, mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre, que je sombrai déjà dans le sommeil.

**S'il vous plait dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je crois que quelqu'un va poster le 100eme coms allez on y croit ! Je vous adore tous !**


	15. Hapiness autour de fraises

**MERCI ! plus de 100 coms ! Merci je vous adore ! si vous saviez ! Je me sens toute fière ^^**

**Merci à fandebones, castlebeckett siempre, Sarah d'Émeraude, adrian009, HarmoCullen, sonia( envoie ton adresse par message perso sinon ça marche pas), Mag13, ilianakate, Madoka ayu (x2) et bisounours1998**

**On applaudit HarmoCullen qui a posté le 100 commentaire de cette histoire !**

**Le chapitre est court, mais l'épilogue qui suit le sera moins !**

J'étais en train de dormir, quand je sentis des doigts caresser doucement mon épaule dénudée, faisant des ronds et des zigzag , m'envoyant des frissons de bien être. Je gémis, pas encore bien réveillée. La main s'arrêta et je sentis l'homme à mes côtés se défaire lentement de mon étreinte. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et vis un Castle flou, qui tentait d'enlever ma main qui était sur son torse. Je refermai les yeux en grognant.

-Richard Castle, si tu enlèves cette main de l'endroit ou elle est, je te tire une balle dans l'entrejambe.

Il se stoppa et quelques secondes plus tard je sentis son regard sur moi.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais réveillée.

-Maintenant tu le sais.

Je l'entendis rire un peu et il m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

-Sinon, bien dormit ?

-Si on peut appeler ça dormir...

Je me serrai un peu plus contre lui et sa main recommença ses caresses sur mon bras pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne rompe ce moment en parlant.

-Je vais devoir me lever.

N'ayant aucune envie qu'il joigne le geste à la parole, je grognai et montai sur lui. Les deux jambes de chaque côtés de son corps, mes bras entourant son cou et ma tête reposant à l'endroit ou battait son cœur, je me sentais invincible.

-Kate...Je dois me lever.

-Nan.

-Même pour préparer le petit déjeuner ?

-Nan.

-Et comment je fais pour remplir le ventre de la femme que j'aime ?

-Nan.

Je sentis sourire tout contre moi et pendant quelques secondes, il ne bougea pas. Puis sans prévenir, il se redressa sur le lit, me faisant lâcher un petit cri plaintif. Il se tourna vers le bord du lit, moi toujours dans ses bras et tenta de se lever.

-Castle qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?

-Tu ne veux pas me laisser partir, donc tu pars avec moi.

Après un ultime effort il arriva à se mettre sur ses deux jambes et partit pour la cuisine. Je me mis à rire mais un détail s'imposa à moi.

-Rick...On est nus...

Il s'en rendit compte aussi et bafouilla quelque chose, puis son regard se posa sur les vêtements de la veille sur le sol de la chambre. Il attrapa d'une main sa chemise alors qu'il soutenait mon dos de l'autre et ramassa son boxer qu'il enfila collé contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Je riais sans pouvoir m'en empêcher la situation était beaucoup trop drôle pour garder longtemps son sérieux.

-On a pas l'air idiots...

-À qui la faute ? C'est qui qui a pas voulut me laisser me lever ?

Je l'embrassai pour le faire taire et cela sembla marcher, car il se tut et repartit vers la cuisine. Arrivé là bas, il me déposa sur la table et couvrit mon cou de baiser. Je le sentis s'attarder sur une zone particulière et quand j'essayai de me rappeler, je compris que c'était là que j'avais mon suçon. Je souris et chercha à nouveau ses lèvres pour les engager dans un nouveau round. Rick rompit notre baiser et reprit son souffle en me regardant.

-Kate...Si on continue comme ça, on va jamais manger...

Je fis semblant de bouder et il m'embrassa encore une fois.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te prépare ?

Je réfléchis alors au contenu de mon frigo mais finalement la solution me sauta aux yeux. Alors je me penchai vers son oreille et lui murmura d'une voix sensuelle.

-Il y a des fraises dans le tiroir du frigo...

Il chercha mon regard et ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Des fraises ?

-Oh oui...

Je l'allumai, j'en avais bien conscience mais j'adorais ça, alors je me mordit la lèvre, sachant que cela le mettait dans tous ses états. Il grogna et finalement se dégagea de mon emprise pour se dirigé vers le réfrigérateur. Il en ressortit avec la barquette de fraises. Il revint se placer tout contre moi et porta une fraise à ma bouche. Mais au lieu de l'avaler directement, je la retins prisonnière entre mes lèvres et fis signe à Castle de venir. Il sourit et m'embrassa, partageant avec moi le fruit rouge. L'acidité et le sucré de la fraise se mélangea au goût de la bouche de Rick et me fit gémir. Je plaçai mes mains dans son cou et approfondis notre baiser. Je sentis son désir augmenter contre mon intimité et en gémis longuement.

-Kate...J t'en prie...Mangeons et après on fera ce que tu voudras...

Ce marché me semblait acceptable alors je lui souris et le laissa faire redescendre la tension dans son corps. Il prit à nouveau une fraise mais cette fois, je la mangeai seule, et aussitôt, je la trouvai moins bonne... Il m'embrassa tendrement et s'assit sur une chaise non loin de là. Mais là encore, je me sentis en manque de son contact, alors je descendis de table et m'installa sur lui. Je l'embrassai et prit une fraise pour lui donner. Ensuite, après plusieurs fraises, rassasiée, je plaçai ma tête sur son épaule, savourant le moment. Le silence se fit avant que Castle ne parle à nouveau.

-Je crois...Non, je suis sur...Que je me lasserai jamais de ton corps.

Je souris et l'embrassai encore une fois.

-Moi non plus. J'ai déjà du mal à te laisser partir dans la cuisine...

Il sourit à son tour et m'emporta dans un nouveau baiser, beaucoup plus fort que le précédent. Je me sentis perdre pied tandis que son envie se montrait d'une manière très voyante. Moi non plus je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer. Je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir me tenir convenablement devant Martha et Alexis. J'avais toujours besoin de le sentir contre moi, je ne pouvais plus me séparer de lui...J'approfondis un peu plus notre baiser et le sentit défaire sa chemise que je portais. J'ondulais du bassin sur lui pour lui montrer combien j'avais envie de le sentir en moi. Mes mains jouaient avec les bords de sous vêtement mais il me retint les poignets, me faisant grogner de frustration.

-Pas ici. Dans la chambre...

Je hochai la tête, souhaitant commencer le plus vite possible. Il me souleva et dans une danse en aveugle, nos lèvres connectées, nous prîmes le chemin de ma chambre.

/ /

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions habillés, lavés, et épuisés par notre mâtinée agitée. Nous étions dans le loft de Castle. Il expliquait ce qui s'était passé à sa mère. Martha pleura et se jeta dans les bras de son fils. Pendant ce temps, Alexis me serrait contre elle, alors que je caressais ses beaux cheveux roux. Rick me lança un regard et me mima de ses lèvres

-Je t'aime.

Je lui répondis de la même façon que lui, mimant

-Moi aussi.

Nous sourîmes. Maintenant que cet épisode était derrière nous, nous pouvions nous consacrer à notre avenir. Peu importe les fantômes, les enquêtes, les tentatives de meurtres et les années qui passeront, on sera ensemble, plus forts que le monde entier, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

**C'était le dernier chapitre, mais je n'écris pas THE END parce qu'il y aura un épilogue. Normalement il vous plaira. S'il vous plait laissez un petit com's. Ça vous prends une minute, et ça me rends heureuse pendant une journée. Vous trouvez pas que ça vaut le coup ?**

**Et comme je dis souvent: L'écrivain content, écrit + de romans**


	16. Epilogue

**Merci ! je vous adore, merci d'avoir été nombreux à lire cette fiction ! plus de 100commentaires pour quinze chapitres c'est vraiment génial !**

**Merci à fandebones, castlebeckett siempre, Madoka ayu, Sarah d'Émeraude, Mag13, adrian009 et bisounours1998.**

**j'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira ^^**

1 an plus tard.

Je suis dans la cuisine, en train de couper des pommes pour le dessert de ce soir. Je jette un coup d'œil dans le salon. Alexis envoie des messages avec un grand sourire, probablement destiné à Ashley, et Martha lit un livre de fiction romanesque. Je songe alors que j'ai la plus belle vie du monde. Castle n'est pas là, il a été appelé par Gina au sujet de _Memories Heat_ et de _ Heat,_

ses deux derniers livres

Cela fait un an que Castle et moi sommes ensembles.

Cela fait dix mois que Roy Montgomery est mort, sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

Cela fait dix mois que j'ai échappé à la mort en mettant un gilet par balle avant la cérémonie de son enterrement.

Cela fait neuf mois qu'il y a une nouvelle commissaire je ne n'apprécie pas, et qui semble me le rendre bien.

Cela fait huit mois que les Gars savent pour notre relation.

Cela fait sept mois que je vis chez Castle.

Cela fait six mois que les Gars savent pour mon don.

Cela fait quatre mois que Castle et moi avons eut notre plus grosse dispute.

Cela fait trois mois et trois semaines que nous nous sommes réconciliés.

Bref un an de bonheur.

Je dispose les quartiers de pommes sur la pâte et j'entends la porte du loft s'ouvrir, et je me tourne en souriant vers mon compagnon, mais mon sourire disparait en voyant la mine sombre de Rick. Sa mère et sa fille s'en rendent compte et pose toutes leurs occupations.

-Réunion de famille.

Je m'inquiète d'avantage. Le plus souvent, cela n'annonce rien de bon. Alors je rejoint le canapé et m'installe à côté d'Alexis.

-J'ai vu Gina. Elle m'a dit que les deux livres que j'avais écrit en moins d'un an avait connu un succès plus grand encore que les premiers.

Je hausse les sourcils. Ça devrait être une bonne nouvelle pourtant. Alexis fut la première à réagir.

-Oh non, ne me dis pas que...

-Si ma chérie. Je suis désolée.

-Quoi ? Un gros succès, ça devrait être une bonne nouvelle non ?

Alexis secoue la tête et se tourne vers moi, la mine triste.

-Qui dit gros succès...Dit aussi grosse tournée.

Et là je comprends. Je me crispe et me tourne vers Castle pour demander confirmation. Celui ci baisse la tête, honteux. J'essaye de ne pas me laisser submergée par mes émotions et lui demande.

-Tu...Tu va partir pour combien de temps ?

-Trois mois. Si ce n'est plus. Un mois en Europe. Un mois au Canada, et je finis avec la tournée des États Unis.

Je me pince les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Trois mois. Trois mois sans le voir...Est ce que seulement j'y arriverais ? J'ai déjà du mal à le laisser partir le soir quand je reste un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Je prends une grande inspiration et lui demande, la voix légèrement tremblante.

-Tu...Dois partir quand ?

-Demain matin. J'ai le vol pour Paris à 8h.

Je ne peut retenir une larme qui roule sur ma joue. Castle le vois et se baisse à ma hauteur pou me prendre dans ses bras. J'entoure son cou de mes bras et plonge mon nez dans ses cheveux.

-Si tu savais comme je suis désolé...

-Tu n'y es pour rien.

Il fait un signe à Alexis et cette dernière nous rejoins dans notre étreinte. J'entoure Alexis d'un de mes bras pour la tenir contre moi. Nous restons une bonne minute comme ça, avant que Castle ne rompe le contact.

-Et si on allait au restaurant ce soir ?

Je souris et je veux hocher la tête mais Alexis me coupe avant.

-Mais Kate était en train de préparer le dessert...

-Ne t'en fais pas A'xis. On la mangera demain matin. C'est pas un problème.

L'adolescente me sourit et se retire de notre emprise. Castle se lève alors et m'embrasse avant de dire.

-Faites vous belles mes princesses.

Je l'embrasse à mon tour et entre dans notre chambre. Là bas je choisis une robe noire classique, un dos nu qui descends jusqu'au bas de mon dos. Je sais que Castle l'adore. Je l'enfile, me maquille légèrement, relève mes cheveux en un chignon qui laisse échapper quelques mèches, et me parfume. J'enfile mes talons et descends les escaliers. Alexis est déjà prête, elle a une petite robe bleu qui fait ressortir ses yeux. C'est moi qui lui ait offert pour ses dix neuf ans. Elle est vraiment magnifique. Martha a décidé qu'elle porterait du vert et la belle robe qu'elle porte est vraiment très jolie sur elle avec son vert Émeraude. Je découvre alors Castle, habillé avec classe d'une chemise et d'une veste noire, avec un pantalon assorti. Il est tout simplement beau. Je souris en voyant qu'il me dévore du regard, les yeux brillants. Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, il met ses mains sur mes hanches et m'embrasse tendrement.

-Tu es extraordinaire KB.

-Merci...Tu n'es pas mal non plus Writerman.

Il sourit et me prends la main pur nous emmener au restaurant. La soirée se passe à merveille, entre rires et blagues et discussions. Castle a été particulièrement attentionné, et je sais que c'est parce qu'il s'en veut nous abandonner pendant trois mois. Je profitais de chaque minutes que nous passions ensemble. Car pendant trois mois, je ne pourrais plus en profiter.

À la fin de la soirée, Castle est allé embrasser Alexis avant qu'elle dorme, alors j'en profite pour me déshabiller. Me mettant en nuisette, je prépare mes affaires pour demain, souhaitant l'accompagner à l'aéroport. Je l'entends entrer dans la chambre.

-J'aimerais que tu me réveilles demain. Je vais t'accompagner à l'aéroport.

Voyant qu'il ne réponds pas, je me tourne vers lui et le vois le visage sérieux.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Il ne me répond pas et se contente d'avancer vers moi.

-Je voudrais te poser une question...Je veux juste que tu m'écoute jusqu'au bout.

Je hoche la tête impatiente de savoir le pourquoi de ce sérieux, il s'approche de moi et me prends les mains.

-Kate...Tu sais que je t'aime, que je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse...Et pourtant pendant trois mois, je vais t'abandonner, ne plus te voir, ne plus toucher ni t'embrasser, et ça sera une vraie torture pour moi. Et je pense que pour toi aussi ça sera une torture de ne plus toucher mon corps d'athlète..

Je souris et le désapprouve du regard, même s'il a raison sur toute la ligne.

-Je ne veux plus que tu sois seule. Je ne veux pas t'abandonner, je ne veux plus passer un jour de ma vie sans toi...Je veux que malgré la distance, nous soyons toujours unis comme maintenant.

Mon cœur fait un saut périlleux dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi je me sens comme ça ?

-Je veux vivre avec toi, avoir des enfants avec toi, et vieillir à tes côtés. Te faire oublier tes malheurs, trouver le bonheur ensemble...

Je le vois alors mettre un genou à terre, et c'est alors que je comprends. Des larmes envahissent mes yeux et je mets la main devant la bouche.

-Oh mon dieu...

-Kate...Ce serait pour moi le beau des privilèges, je serais le plus heureux des hommes, si je pouvais me marier avec toi.

Sans me lâcher la main, il sort un écrin de sa poche intérieure et l'ouvre devant moi. La bague m'émerveille, elle est magnifique, toute simple, avec une multitude de petits diamants. Il prends une inspiration et quand nos regards se croisent, il me demande, la voix nouée d'émotion.

-Katherine Beckett...Veux tu m'épouser ?

Je souris un peu plus et un sanglot de bonheur s'échappe de ma gorge. Je hoche la tête. Encore et encore avant de dire.

-Oui. Un million de fois Oui...

Il souris, du plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie, et prends la bague pour me la passer au doigt. À peine ce geste finit que je me jette sur lui, le faisant par ailleurs tomber par terre et l'embrasse avec toute la passion et l'amour que j'ai en réserve. Son sourire ne part pas malgré les multiples assauts de ma bouche. En manque d'air, nous séparons nos bouche mais je reste toujours collée à lui, à même le sol de la chambre.

-Katie...Si tu savais comme tu me rends heureux...Je t'aime tellement...

-Je t'aime aussi Rick. Oh Dieu, on est fiancés...

-J'aurais préféré te le dire avant de me séparer de toi...

-Tu n'aurais pas put faire mieux...

Je commence alors à l'embrasser partout, passant mes lèvres dans son cou et le début de son torse. Il gémis et me prends le visage entre ses mains pour que nos regards se croisent.

-Tu crois pas que ce serait mieux sur le lit ?

Je lui souris, lui mords la lèvre inférieure et l'étire un maximum le faisant gémir contre ma bouche.

-Richard Castle, prépare toi à ce que la nuit soit orgasmique...

-Comme d'habitude quoi...

Il se redresse et pose sa main sous mes fesses pour m'amener au lit. Au dessus de moi, il m'embrasse et je me laisse emporter dans un pays ou les lois de l'Univers ne s'appliquent pas.

/ /

Je sens des lèvres se déposer sur mon cou, puis sur mon menton, et ensuite sur mes joues, pour arriver sur mes lèvres. Je gémis de plaisir à ce contact et ouvre doucement les yeux. Je découvre alors le visage souriant de mon fiancé.

-Bonjour Amour de ma vie.

-Bonjour écrivain de mon cœur...

Il y eut un petit silence avant que Castle ne le rompe en souriant.

-Les petits noms, c'est pas notre truc hein ?

-Euh...Nan.

Nous grimaçons et nous embrassons encore en riant. Il se dégage de mon étreinte et se penche au pied du lit. Je me redresse en me frottant les yeux et quand je les ouvre, je découvre un petit déjeuner sur un plateau, avec deux parts de tartes aux pommes, deux cafés et deux jus d'orange.

-Merci Rick. Tu as du te lever tôt...

-À peine 5h. Le temps de faire mon sac et de te préparer ça.

-Tu veux dire que tu as fait ton sac, ici, et que je ne me suis pas réveillée ?

-Il faut dire qu'on a eut une nuit plutôt épuisante...

Que j'aime son sourire quand il me taquine ou quand il fait des sous entendus...Je l'embrasse et prends l'un des cafés.

-Quelle heure il est ?

-5h45. Je pars dans un peu plus d'une heure.

Un voile de tristesse passe dans ses yeux mais je le fais disparaître en prenant son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse tendrement. Quand je romps le baiser il pose sa main sur celle qui porte la bague et touche le bijou.

-J'ai encore du mal à y croire.

-Et pourtant c'est vrai. Tu sais quoi ? On va manger et après on se prépare pour aller à l'aéroport.

-Avec plaisir.

Nous mangeons en silence et un quart d'heure plus tard il dit.

-Il faudrait qu'on commence à se préparer non ?

-Oui. Il faut que je prenne une douche.

-Je peux venir avec toi ?

-Castle...

-N'y vois aucun appel au sexe Kate. Je veux profiter de toi une dernière fois avant de partir.

Je souris et hoche la tête. Il me prends la main et m'emmènes jusqu'à la douche. Il n'a eut aucun geste déplacé. Juste des mots doux des caresses et des baisers. Le paradis. Après nous être savonnés mutuellement, nous sommes restés un moment sous le jet d'eau, à profiter tout simplement de l'instant. Rick m'entoure de ses bras et me glisse à l'oreille.

-Je te l'ai peut être trop dit...Mais je te le dis quand même...Je t'aime...

Je rougis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher et me tourne dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

-Tu ne me le dira jamais trop.

Nous décidons de sortir de la douche. Nous nous habillons et Castle part dire au revoir à sa fille avant qu'elle ne se lève et ne parte en cours.

/ /

Quand nous arrivons à l'aéroport, l'embarquement a déjà commencé. Des larmes envahissent mes yeux et je me mord la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Castle m'entoure de ses bras et m'embrasse.

-Je dois y aller. Je t'appelle dès que je pose un pied en France.

Je hoche la tête et plonge la tête dans son cou. Puis une idée me vient en tête. J'attrape sa peau entre mes lèvres et l'aspire. Il se crispe et dit d'une voix entrecoupé de soupirs.

-Kate qu'est ce que tu fais...

Je relâche mon emprise au bout de quelques secondes, il porte sa main à la marque et découvre mon suçon tout nouveau.

-C'est pour éviter que les hôtesses ne te charment pas d'un peu trop près.

Il rit alors et m'embrasse à nouveau. Il me prends la main et joue avec ma bague.

-On s'en occupe dès que je rentre d'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Je t'aime.

-Always.

Un dernier baiser, il prends son sac de voyage sur l'épaule, alors que son baguage vient d'être enregistré. Il me regarde une dernière fois et disparaît de ma vue, caché par les portes.

Et me voilà, au milieu de l'aéroport, de longues trainées de larmes salées traversent mon visage sans que je puisse les arrêter, posant sur mon cœur la bague qui nous unis Castle et moi. Il part loin, emportant mon cœur avec lui. Je regarde son avion décoller, en me jurant de tenir le coup pendant ces trois mois loin de lui.

Et puis, au fond, qu'est ce c'est trois mois, quand je vais passer ma vie à ses côtés ?

**THE END**

**Voilà c'est la fin de cette fiction ! Merci de m'avoir lu et d'avoir commenté ! Avez vous envie d'avoir une suite ? parce que si c'est le cas faudra attendre parce qu'avec Sarah on est surbookées pour notre histoire en cours^^**

**Allez un dernier chapitre pour clore cette fiction de tout un été. Bonnes vacances a tous ^^**


End file.
